Wrath of Lord Voldemort
by RaiLei
Summary: The 'dark lord' is back, and he has full power! And... he's after Harry. Sirius and Remus are trapped in Azkaban for many reasons. Someone has to resign from the magical world and live as a muggle. This leads to the biggest adventure yet! Completed. R&R!
1. Trip to Hogwarts

**__**

Wrath of Lord Voldemort… (Part 1)

It was another boring summer at the Dursley's house. Harry Potter was counting down the days until he would be back at Hogwarts for his fifth year along with his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. "Are you done yet?" Mrs. Dursley also known as Petunia Dursley, snaped. "What?" Harry answered back. "Do that garden, then get into the damn house and do the dishes and the floors." She snapped then closed the basement window up. "God I hate her. As soon as Hogwarts starts up again, I'll be so damn happy" Harry said to himself, got up, brushed the dirt of his jeans and went into the house. "Rolling around in the dirt, where you belong?" Dudley snared at Harry who just came through the back door. "Shut-up." Harry retorted. "What did you just say to Dudley-kins." Petunia said. "Nothing." Harry muttered. 

**__**

Later that night…

Harry flung open his bedroom door, took out some paper and scribbled a note and tried to Hegwids's foot. "Hedwig, go and give this to Ron." Harry said, opening the bedroom window and putting Hedwig outside. Away, Hedwig flew into the dark night to go to Ron Weasley's house in the wizardry world. "What are you doing up, Potter?" Mr. Dursley, also know as Uncle Vernon sneered, came into the room. "Nothing. Just star gazing." He replied. "Nothing, Just star gazing. Close that window and get in that bed." He snapped. "Now." He shouted. "Whatever." Harry replied. He crawled into the bed and watched Uncle Vernon leave. He got up and went over to the loose floorboard and got out his magic homework. Every night, he would he would practice magic by night because the Dursley's hated wizardry. 

**__**

Next morning…

"Harry! Get up and do the dishes. They won't wash themselves!" Petunia shouted, from the kitchen. Harry swore under his breath, crawled out of his bed, opened the door and stormed down the stairs and over to the sink. "Go easier on the dishes. We don't want them broke." Uncle Vernon snaped. "No. I don't wanna do this anymore." Harry shouted, he dropped the plate in his hand onto the floor, and walked up the stairs, to his room. "Get back here. You aren't done your chores." They snaped. "I DON'T CARE, ANYMORE! GET OFF YOUR FAT BUTTS AND CLEAN THEM YOURSELF!!" Harry shouted. He slammed the door, grabbed his magical stuff and walked down the stairs. "Get out of my house, and never, show your face in this house again." Uncle Vernon shouted. "Thank the gods. I thought that you would never tell me never to return to this hell-hole house." Harry said, stormed over to the front door, opened the door and put his stuff out of the lawn. "Goodbye! I hope I see you I hell." Harry replied, then slammed the door. "Thank god, that guy is gone. He was creepy." Dudley said, stuck his tongue out and stormed into the kitchen. "I'm not hungry. Harry wrecked my hungerness." Dudley whined and started to throw a tantrum. "Forget about Harry. He will it be coming back ever again." Petunia said. Dudley's tantrum stopped and he started to stuff his fat face. "Yay! That guy is stupid." Dudley replied. 

As Harry left the house, Hedwig came flying down and perched on Harry's shoulder. "Hello Hedwig." Harry greeted the snowy colored Owl. "You got a message." Harry noticed the note tied to his foot. "Ron's writing." Harry noticed. He read the letter. "They won the magical lottery. Million dollars. Lucky them." Harry replied. Hedwig then flew into the cage, Harry closed the cage up and started to walk the streets, writing a message to Hermione then sending Hedwig to Hermione's house. 

**__**

At the Weasley's house…

"RON!! Where is my perfect badge? I need it now." Percy shouted, running around the house, like a headless chicken. "Your badge? It would be elsewhere." Ron replied. "You look like a headless chicken." Fred and George laughed out. "I headless chicken." Ginny repeated and started to laugh. Ron started to laugh to. "It's not funny. Come on. Help me, or I'll tell mom and dad." Percy shouted at the other two. "Tell mom and dad, then, I don't care." Fred shrugged and walked up the stairs. George looked at Fred, Percy's perfect badge was in this hand and a marker in the other hand. Percy's shot them a glare. Ron grabbed the letter from Harry, got up and started to walk up the stairs. "Ron! Help me find my badge." Percy called. "Sorry, got something to do." Ron replied and walked up the stairs and into his room. "Ginny?" Percy asked. Ginny shook her head. "Please. I need your help, now." Percy spat. "I don't care." She replied. "GINNY!! NOW!!" Percy shouted. "No!" Ginny shouted and ran up the stairs and closed her bedroom door. It hit him. "Fred! George! Gimme my badge!" He shouted and ran up the stairs. 

'Hahaha. I hope that Harry will mail Sirius and freak out all those Muggle's.' Ron thought. Ron grabbed his wand and started to say a spell to turn the Dursley's into cows, but a knock on the door. He put his wand down. "What do you want?" Ron asked. "Just let me in." The voice replied. "Hey Hermione. Come on in." Ron called. Hermione opened the door. "Did you hear about Harry?" She asked. "Yeah, he's fine, I got a message from Harry, yesterday." He replied. "I got a message from Harry an hour ago. He got kicked out of the Muggle's house and is on the way over here." She replied. "Yeah. Sirius taught them a lesson. Hermione shook her head. "He left on his own will." Hermione replied. The door knocked again. "What do you want?" Ron asked. "It's me, Harry. Let me in." He replied. "Come on in." He replied. Harry opened the door. "Hey." They called. "Who did you get here? You didn't use magic did you?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head. "I took the Knight bus." Harry replied. "What's up?" Ron asked. "Nothing." Harry replied. "Uh…" Was all Ron said, glaring at a letter. "What happened?" They asked. "I got a letter from Hogwarts. It's not good." Ron replied. "Dumbledore got a suspension from the headmaster position and Draco's father is our new Headmaster." Ron sighed. "Oh god." Harry and Hermione replied. 

The door then burst open. "What?" Ginny asked. "Dumbledore isn't the headmaster, Draco's father is." Ron replied. "Damn." Ginny said, then closed the door. "Here is the latest Daily Prophet." Hermione said, handing the paper to them. "Rita Skeeter?" Ron muttered. He skimmed the letter then dropped it. "You sure?" He asked, eyeing Hermione. She nodded. Harry looked at them and grabbed the paper from the ground. He shoved it back at Hermione. "This is true?" He added. They nodded. "Dumbledore expelled from Hogwarts, Sirius caught and back in Azkaban, Lupin also in Azkaban and Lucius Malfoy as Headmaster." Harry muttered. Then Molly Weasley entered the room. "Everyone time to go to bed." She said, then closed the door. "See you tomorrow." Hermione replied and left the room. She walked down the hall and into Ginny's room.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny said, looking up. "Hey." She replied. "Your mom told me I had to sleep in here and we have to to bed now." Hermione smiled. Ginny smiled back. They turned the lights off, and flicked on a flashlight. "Do you want to play truth of dare?" Ginny asked. "Yeah, sure." Hermione replied. "I'll go first. Truth or dare?" Hermione asked. "Truth." Silence. "Who do you like?" Hermione questioned. "Um…" Ginny said, and started to blush. "Who?" Hermione replied. "Um… Collin Creevey." She muttered. "Really?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded. "Truth or dare?" Ginny asked. "Dare." Hermione said. Ginny looked at her with an evil glance. 'Oh no.' Hermione thought. "Go up to my brother's door and kiss whoever opens the door." Ginny started to laugh. "Fine." Hemrione sighed, in defeat. She got up, walked outside, and up to Ron's bedroom.

She knocked on the door and yelled; "This is a dare." The door opened, Ron standing there looking half a sleep. They looked at each other. "Ginny dared me to do this." She said. "Great! Just great! Just get it over with." Ron mumbled. Hermione kissed him and raced back down the stairs and into Ginny's room.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked. "Ginny dared Hermione to come up here and kiss whoever opened the door." Ron muttered. "Oh…" Harry trailed off. "don't go there." Ron replied. "Ok." Harry replied. They turned the lights off and went to sleep.

*

Hermione opened the door and crashed into Mrs. Weasley's back. She turned around, "Hello Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said. "Hello." Hermione rpelied. "You girls, get some sleep, you'll need your strength for tomorrow, when you get on the train." Mrs. Weasley replied, and walked out the door. Hermione got into her bed. They turned the lights off and went to sleep. 

*

6 am. Mrs. Weasley opened the girl's bedroom door. "Wake-up." She whispered. The two girls didn't wake up. She looked at them and said a spell and the curtains opened. Hermione and Ginny woke up. "MOM! What was that for?" Questioned Ginny. "Get all your stuff packed up and come and get your breakfast." She replied, left the room and went up towards the attic to wake Ron and Harry. Everyone packed up there stuff and brought it into the kitchen. Ate their breakfast and grabbed all their bags and put it in the pack of the Weasley's flying car and set off. 

"What do you think will happen this year?" Hermione asked. "I don't know, something will though." Ron replied. "I know what you mean." Harry replied. The car then came to a stop. "Everyone out. We're here." Mr. Arthur Weasley called. They all got out of the car grabbed their trunks and walked into the train station. "Don't get into to much trouble guys, unless you want to get into trouble with the Malfoy's." Charlie called. They nodded. They walked through the wall one by one, not to cause any attention.

When they all got onto the train. Harry, Hermione, and Ron started to board the train, with Ginny, Fred, and George close behind. "Bye". They all called before the door closed. They walked down the corridors and into their own empty cabins. Fred, George and their friends in one, Ginny, Seamus, Neville and the rest of them in another and Harry, Hermione and Ron in another. "This is going to be one long semester." Harry said. "Right." Ron replied. The train ride went by quickly. They were almost at Hogwarts. The door then opened. They all looked at the door. Draco Malfoy walked in, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. "What do you want?" Hermione snapped. Malfoy looked at her to Ron. "Nothing now. Had to see if the Weasley was on the traina nd the Mud-bloods. Now that they are…" Malfoy trailed off, looking around. "This thing is covered in mud-blood and Weasley germs that I might get sick." Malfoy started to laugh and left the room.

"I hate him." Hermione said, closing the book she was reading. "There's the Hogwarts gate." Ron said, looking out the window. "Great…" Hermione and Harry said in unison. They grabbed their bags opened the compartment door and started to walk towards the exit of the train.

**__**

To be continued…

Do you like it? What should happen to Harry, Hermione and Ron when they reach Hogwarts and have to deal with Lucius Malfoy for a whole year.

Clow Mistress. 


	2. In the Dungeon

**__**

The Wrath of Lord Voldmort… (Part 2)

Harry, Hermione and Ron got of the train and looked up at the Hogwarts. "This is going to be one long year," Ron muttered. "Yeah." Harry replied, looking up at the Hogwarts castle of doom, or at least until Dumbledore returns. They trudged up the grounds. Hagrid was calling out to all the first years, to follow him for the ride across the Hogwarts lake before the ritual of the sorting hat and the Welcoming Feast. Harry waved to Hagrid who waved back. "You there!! Get into the castle. Don't look or talk to the teachers, unless they talk to you Potter." The voice snapped. Harry looked up too see the addresser. It was Lucius Malfoy and Draco by his side. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron then at Hagrid. "Come on." He muttered, and they started up towards the castle. They walked across the castle grounds and up to the front doors.

Harry glared at Malfoy who smiled evilly at him. "We better stay out of trouble this year or else we'll end up like Hagrid or even worse." Hermione muttered. "Right." Harry replied. They walked down the hall with the other students towards the hall, for the Welcoming Feast. Then a scream was heard from down a nearby hall. "That didn't sound like anyone I knew. How about you?" Ron asked. They shook their heads, no. They separated themselves from the rest of the students and walked down the empty corridor. They heard the scream again. It was louder and closer once again. The corridor came to an end. They opened the door a bit and peered in. "Yes my lord. That will come in time." The voice whimpered. "Ok." Another voice said from the shadow's. They heard a shoe hitting the wooden floor. 

"Oh no." They whispered. They quietly closed the door and ran and dived behind a set of armor. The person walked by them and into the door. "Come on." Hermione hissed. They came out from behind the set of armor and ran across the room and up the stair. "That was close." Ron huffed. "Yeah." Harry and Hermione replied. They walked down the corridor and into the hall. They sat down at the Gryffindor table. The first then also walked into the room and up to the front of the room leaded by Hagrid. 

"Who do you think will the be the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher?" Harry asked. "I dunno." Ron replied. "Someone." Ginny piped up, from across the table. "Oh well. We'll find out, soon enough." Hermione hissed. Professor Flitwick came out of the door with the sorting hat and the stool. He placed it down and sat down beside Professor Sprout. Professor McGonagall stood up and explained what the first years were to do when their names were called. The sorting hat did it's different song that it always sung every year. After it finished, McGonagall called up the first years. "Adams; Melody. She ran up and flung the hat on her head. Ron and Harry exchanged glances and rolled their eyes. The hat called out Gryffindor. She put the hat down and walked down the hall and sat at the Gryffindor table beside Ginny. Ron and Harry shook their heads. She acted just like Hermione did in her first year. 

After the ceremony was over, food appeared on the plates and everyone started to eat. Melody just looked at her food. Ginny looked at her. "You can eat it." Ginny said. She smiled. Melody smiled back. "I'm not that hungry." Melody replied. Are you ok?" Ginny questioned. Melody shook her head no. "Why not." She asked. "I'm the only first year in Gryffindor." Ginny looked around. "Lets go talk elsewhere." Ginny whispered. They got up from the table and left the hall. "Where are they going?" Hermione asked. "I don't know." Harry replied.

"Do you like it here at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked. "I like it, but it's so big." Melody said. "You'll get used to it. Give it time." Ginny reassured her. "Where are we going?" Melody pondered. "My friend was just like you when he came here." Ginny said. "Oh." Melody sighed. They walked down the grounds and up to a nearby house. They knocked on the door. "Who's there?" The voice questioned. "Hagrid, It's me Ginny." She replied. He came and opened the door. Ginny and Melody entered the hut. 

"Hagrid, this is my friend, Melody Adams. She is a new first year in our Gryffindor and she is the only one that came into the Gryffindor house. It was the same why with you and she was really upset because she was the only new student, so could you talk with her?" Ginny asked. Hagrid nodded. 

* 

"What classes do you have tomorrow?" Hemrione asked, sitting in a nearby chair. "Defense against the Dark Arts, Muggle studies, Transfiguration, Potions and Charms." Harry said. "Same." Ron replied. " I have Care for Magical Creature's, double period of Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Charms." Hermione said. Ginny then came into the room and over to the gang. "Hey guys." She replied. "I'll see you guys in the morning. Wait for me to go to Breakfast." Hemrione said, before going into the girl's dorm. "Where did you disappear to?" Ron asked. Ginny looked up. "She had a few problems being the only new student in Gryffindor and we went to see Hagrid about that because the same thing happened to him when he was here." Ginny informed. "Oh." Harry replied. "I'm going to go to bed, see you in the morning." Ginny replied and disappeared as well. 

*

"Ron? Harry? Are you coming?" George asked. They looked at them. "In a second." Ron replied. Fred and George looked at each other and shrugged. "Ok. See you after." Fred replied. They walked out the portrait hole. "Where is that girl?" Ron asked. They heard a door open from the girls room. "Finally. Come on Hermione." Harry called. Ginny then appeared. "Where's Hermione?" Ron demanded. 'I'll go get her." She replied and entered the room again. She came back in 10 minutes. "What took you so long?" Ron asked. "Someone didn't wake me up." Hermione grumbled and glared at Ginny. "Anyway, let's go." Ron called. Hermione joined them and they left the room.

"Hey! Wait for me." Ginny called and raced out of the portrait hole. She caught up to them. "Why didn't you wait for me?" She asked. "Sorry sis. We're really hungry and we want to get something to eat." Ron replied. "Ok." Ginny replied. They reached the hall. Harry and Ron entered and sat down between Fred Weasley and Katie Bell. "What took you so long?" Fred asked. "Girls." Ron replied. "I know what you mean." George replied. "What was that supposed to mean?" Katie asked. "Um…" Was al Ron could think of to say. She stormed out of the room. "What's wrong with her?" George asked. "We got to go." Harry replied and left the room, Ron behind him. "We still have 20 minutes till the first class starts." Harry said. "Yeah so?" 

"Well we are going to find out what's behind that door." Harry said. "Right." Ron replied. They crept down the hall and down the empty corridor where the scream had come from the other day. "Be queit." Harry hissed. Ron nodded. They heard a low whisper. Harry walked up to the door and opened it. He got Ron's attention, he came over to the door. "what shall I do my lord?" A voice said. "I must think the voice replied. There was a quivering man on the ground and another man in a chair. "We shall start with the teachers at this dump and then the students, one by one." The voice muttered. "Yes my lord." The voice replied. He stood up and started to walk towards the door. Harry closed the door. Ron and Harry ran up the all the stairs. Harry's watch went off. He glanced at it. 

"We're late for Defnse against the Dark Arts." Harry shouted. "Let's go." Ron yelled. They ran down the hall, and up the stairs towards the class. They reached the fifth floor, entered the room and sat down. "Who do you think the teacher is?" Ron asked. "Dunno." Harry replied. "I would be the new teacher." A cold voice snapped. 'Oh no." Harry thought. Snape appeared behind them and walked up to the front of the class. "You decided to join us today?" Snape snapped. "50 points taken from Gryffindor each, and a detention for both of you." Snape said and started the lesson's on the Dark Arts.

*

"That was a boring class." Ron muttered at the end of the class. Harry nodded. The bell rang and everyone started to pack up and leave. "Potter. I want a word with you." He snapped. Harry looked at Ron. "I'll wait for you outside." He muttered and he went outside the door. Harry was the only one left in the class. He walked up to Snape's desk. "You wanted to talk to me?" Harry asked. Snape nodded and looked at him. "Sit down." Harry sat down in a nearby desk. "This year I want no problemsfrom you and your friends. Keep your nose out of all this stuff." He replied. Harry went to say something. "Not another word from you Potter. Now go to your next class. Harry nodded and left the room. 

"What happened?" Ron asked, when Harry came out. "Snape said that we better not get in any trouble this year and all that kind og stuff." Harry said and shrugged. "Oh, right." Ron muttered. "We better get to our next class." Harry replied. "Yeah." They set off towards the Muggle Studies Classroom.

*

The classes went by very boring. "What do you think that we should do for our Muggle Studies project?" Ron asked. "Um… No clue." Harry replied. The portrait hole opened up and in came Hermione. She looked at Ron and Harry. They waved to her and called her over. She shook her head and walked up towards the girl's dorm. "What's with her?" Ron asked. "I don't know." Harry replied. They went back to their homework.

*

"What do you think of this castle?" Ginny asked. "It's nice and all, but I'm having a hard time, fitting in." Melody sighed. "You'll get used to it after a while. Gang around me and my friends and you will get used to it." Ginny replied. Melody smiled. "Thanks." Melody said. The door opened and in walked Hermione. "This is going to be hard for me." Hermione muttered. She heard laughing coming from behind a curtain. "Hey Ginny. That you?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, it's me." Ginny replied. Poking her head out from behind the curtain followed by Melody's head. "Hello Melody." Hermione smiled. Melody smiled back. "Can we talk for a minute?" Ginny looked at her. "Yeah sure. What's on your mind?" Ginny asked. "Can we talk about this outside?" She asked. Ginny nodded. 

They got up and started to leave. "You can come to Melody." Hemrione called. Melody ran after them. Lavender Brown then entered the room. "Hey." Lavender called. "Hey." They replied. Hermione smiled. "What's wrong?" Lavender whispered to Ginny. Ginny shrugged. They walked out of the girls dorm and into the common room. They waved to Harry and Ron and walked out of the house. "What is it?" Ginny asked. "No one's around." Hermione said, looking around. "The thing is that…" Hermione trailed off. "What?" Ginny urged. Melody looked at her. 'Here it goes…' Hermione thought. "Well…"

To Be Continued…

So what is so important that Hermione wants to tell Ginny and is keeping hidden from Harry and Ron? What is Lucius Malfoy's plan for the year and who is in the cellar planning an attack?? 

Clow Mistress. 


	3. Voldemort Returns

**__**

Wrath of Lord Voldemort… (Part 3)

"Well… the thing is that I got an owl from my parents the other day and they want me to come home because they are going to move to the Muggle's world because they are resigning as a witch and a wizard and are going to live a normal live. So I have to go to Malfoy and say what is going on and that I have to resign as a witch and go and live with the muggle's as well. Not like he will care though. And I don't want to leave you all especially Harry." Hermione sighed. Ginny and Melody looked at her, shocked. "You sure?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded. Ginny pulled Hermione away from Melody.

"Do you still love Harry?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked at her. "How did you know?" She questioned. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Is it that obvious?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded. "Everyone knows. Ron told me that everyone thinks that you to would be a great couple together, Harry is the only one that knows nothing about this rumor." Ginny replied. Hermione nodded. They walked back over to Melody and walked up towards the portrait hole. "Fairy light." Melody said. They walked inside. Melody ran up to the girls dorm. Ginny saw Harry and Ron slaving over their homework. Ginny waved, they waved back.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and started to walk over towards them. Hermione who was completely out of it. "What's up?" Ron asked. Hermione snapped out of it. She looked at them, got out of Ginny's grasp and ran into the girls dorm. "Wait Hermione!!" Ginny called. Harry and Ron looked at where Hermione once was. Ginny then turned around and raced after him. "Hermione!" Ginny screeched. She flung the girls dorm open. "She saw the curtains draped around Hermione's bed closed. She walked up and flung the curtains apart. Hermione had her face in her pillow crying. "You have to tell them." Hermione replied; "You love Harry right?" Ginny asked. Hermione sniffed and sat up. "Right. Let's go." They walked out of the girls dorm and into the common room. 

They walked over to Ron and Harry. They looked up. "Hey." Ron said. "Hermione, are you ok?" Harry asked, seeing her tears. She shook her head, no. Ginny sat down beside her brother. Hermione just stood here. Ginny looked at her. "Tell them." She replied. "Well… the thing is that I got an owl from my parents the other day and they want me to come home, because they are going to move to the Muggle's world and they are going to resign as a witch and a wizard, and they are making me resign as a witch as well. So I'm going to go to Malfoy later today and explain that I have to resign being as witch and be a muggle. Not like it will be any help." Hermione said. She started to cry. Harry grabbed her by her waist and brought her next to him. She grabbed onto his robes and started to cry. "It's ok, Hermione." He whispered. Ron nudged Ginny they got up and left the two alone. 

"Are you ok, now?" Harry asked, when he realized that Hermione stopped crying. She nodded. "Do you want to go and talk to Malfoy now?" Harry asked. "Sure." Hermione quietly said. Harry got off of the couch and got Hermione up too. They walked out of the common room, Hermione still clinging onto Harry's robes. They walked quietly all the way towards Malfoy's office. Harry knocked on the door. The door opened and Malfoy stood there. "Hello Harry, Hermione." He said, coldly. "Um, can we talk to you for a second?" Harry asked. Malfoy sighed then nodded and they entered his office. They sat down, Malfoy across from them. "What is that you have to tell me?" Malfoy snapped. Harry looked at Hermione. 

"Well… I got an owl from my parents the other day and they want me to come home. They are going to resign as a witch and a wizard and they want me to resign as well and have to quit going to Hogwarts and go to a Muggle school." Hermione said, trying not to cry. "Oh, this is a very weird case." He said, deep in thought. The office door flung upon. "What is it Minerva?" Malfoy snapped. "We need you right now down in the hallway." She said. "Oh yes, I forgot. I'm coming." He replied. Minerva nodded and left the room. Malfoy looked at the two. "I will think about this Miss. Granger. I will inform you when the solution is resolved." He said, then left. "What do you think is happening?" Hemrione asked. "Ron and I know, we went hunting yesterday after breakfast and found what was going on." Harry said, standing up. Hermione got up and they left the room. "Let's go and walk around outside, I'll tell you what happened." Harry said. Hermione nodded. They walked over to the front door and out into the grounds. 

*

"So that's what happened." Harry said. "Really, sounds interesting. That's why you were so distant yesterday going down to the Great hall yesterday and the rest of the day too." Hermione said. Harry nodded. "I would have told you sooner, but you were distant too and around Ginny and you know." Harry replied. Hermione nodded. "What's that?" Hermione shrieked. "What's what?" Harry asked. "That." Hermione shrieked. She pointed to something. A big dark cloud was starting to form over the Hogwarts castle. "What is the world is that?" Harry questioned. "Um… Do you think that Hagrid might know?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and off they walked towards Hagrid's hut. 

*

"Are they coming Wormtail?" A voice hissed. "Yes. They are coming now." Wormtail, also known as Peter Pettigrew, whimpered looking at him. "Good. The Wrath of Voldemort will soon be complete." Voldemort cackled standing up, out of his chair. "Yes master." Wormtail said, cowering in a corner. "What was the big deal of dragging us down here." Flitwick hissed at Minerva. "I don't know, ask him." She snapped pointing to Malfoy. "Oh." Flitwick replied. Malfoy opened the door and invited them all in. They entered, the only thing was that they didn't know that they were entering the Wrath of Voldemort!!

*

"I never knew that it was so long to walk from the Forbidden Forest to Hagrid's hut. I'm tired and I don't think that I can go any further." Hermione said, sitting down on the ground. "Come on Hermione, this could be something serious." Harry sighed. "I know, but it's hot out." She whined. "Come on." He said. He held his hand out. Hermione looked up at Harry from the ground. She smiled and grabbed his hand. She got up off the ground and started to walk towards the hut. "What's happening?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged. They looked up at the dark cloud over the Hogwarts castle. It was growing bigger and expanding over the sky. It was also growing darker. 

"This isn't good." Harry muttered. "I know." Hermione replied. "We should hurry." Hermione said. Harry nodded. 'This is all my fault. Voldemort's here and I didn't tell anyone, and Sirius and Lupin and still in Azkaban and I have to save them.' Harry thought. 'This is going to be hrd.' Hermione thought. They reached the backyard of Hagrid's hut. "We're here." Hermioen sighed with relief. Harry and Hemrione ran around his hut and knocked on the front door. Nobody answered. 'Come on, Come on' Harry thought. All they heard was Fang barking. They shrugged. 

They looked up into the sky and the cloud was even darker and expanding over the grounds and starting over the Forbidden Forest. "We better get back into the school and get to the bottom of this." Harry said. "Point taken. Let's go." Hermione shrugged. They ran across the grounds.

*

"Why did you bring us down here, I have other stuff to do." Sprout snapped. "Yeah, I have other stuff to do." Snape yelled from the back of the crowd of Professor's. "The time will come soon." Malfoy muttered. "The time is now." A voice sneered from behind Malfoy. "What the?" Minerva said, dumbfounded. "Lumos." Malfoy shouted. A light appeared from the tip of his wand and Voldmort walked out of the shadow's. "It's Voldmort." Professor Treawley, then she fainted. Minerva walked up to Malfoy. "You jerk. You bring the dark lord here, Dumbledore was a better headmaster then you ever were." Minerva threatened, walking up on Malfoy and pointing her finger at him. "Don't you talk to him like that." Voldemort threatened. Minerva backed off and stood in the crowd along with the other professor's. 

"Maybe you would like to go first, McGonagall." Voldemort sneered. She shook her head, no. Voldemort scanned the crowd. "Ah! If it isn't another death eater. Serveus Snape." Voldemort said. "Come up here and watch me destroy all these professor's. Snape glared at him. "No. I'm not a damn death eater and I hope you burn in hell." Snape roared. Voldemorty walked up to him. 4destroy all these professor's. Snape glared at him. "No. I'm not a damn death eater and I hope you burn in hell." Snape roared. Voldemort walked up to him. "You ungrateful servant. I should just destroy you all now." He bellowed. Everyone gave Voldemort a death looking glare, Voldemort returned the glare. "Get them Worntail." He sneered, sitting down in his chair. "Are you going to let a servant battle for you, geez, why not for Potter." Sprout snapped. "Potter is my enemy and I must destroy him myself like James and Lily." Voldemort sneered. They all fell silent.

Voldemort then stood up. "I will fight instead. Wormtail stand here and I will call you for back-up." He hissed. Voldemort took his wand out and walked up at them. They backed up on till they hit a wall. They all grabbed their wands. A war then appeared between Voldemort and the Professor's at Hogwarts.

*

They ran up the Hogwarts grounds and stood under the canopy before the front door's. They looked out at the sky. The dark cloud was expanding even more, it expanded over the Forbidden Forest and over Hagrid's hut. "This is bad. We better get inside." Hermione muttered. Harry nodded. They opened the door's and went inside. "What should we do, we have a lot of things to do, we have to get Dumbledore back and get Sirius and Lupin out of Azkaban." Harry nodded. "So let's go and get Ron and Ginny and start the adventure of the year, once again." Harry said. "Yeah." Hermione answered. 

"This is the deserted hallway that Ron and I were searching and all that stuff that I explained to you outside." Harry said, pointing to the corridor. Hermione nodded, and they started to walk down the hall towards the stairs going up towards the stairs for the Gryffindor house. It was then that they heard an ear piercing scream, followed by a evil laugh. "What was that?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged. 

To be continued…

What is Voldmeort wanting at the school? What is the dark cloud doing over the school? Also will Harry, Hermione and Ron get to the bottom of this adventure and get Lupin and Sirius out of Azkaban? Please review.

Clow Mistress.


	4. The Kidnapping

**__**

Wrath of Lord Voldemort… (Part 4)

"Come on Hermione." Harry called, running up the stairs. "I'm coming" She huffed, running up the stairs after Harry. "What do you think that was all about?" Hermione asked. "That's the only thing that I don't know. Something bad I think. Maybe Ron and Ginny have some idea's." Harry suggested. Hermione looked at him. "The other problem is Ron. He's not going to let Ginny help because she is too young. He is always protecting her and he won't let her help because she might get hurt, and Mrs. Weasley will flip if something happens to her only girl." Hermione pointed out. They reached the top steps, finally. "Hey Guys." A voice said. Harry and Hermione looked up, only to see Ginny standing there. "Hey Ginny". Harry cheerfully said. "Where are you going?" Hermione asked, looking up. "To the library. I have homework that I got to do for Snape." She sighed. "Have fun, you're going to need it." Harry called after her. She nodded and walked down the stairs. "Come on." Ahrry said, walking onto the platform. Hermione came after him. "Fairy light." Harry called. The fat lady looked at Harry and Hermione then swung open. They walked in only to see the common room full of the Gryffindor students. 

"Hey Ron." Harry called, seeing Ron. Ron looked up and waved. Harry and Hermione walked over to them. "Where were you guys?" He questioned. "Outside talking." Hermione answered. "Long story." She said, looking at Ron's face. "We need to talk. Another adventure is at hand. The biggest yet." Harry explained. Ron nodded. He put his books away and started to walk out of the house and into the corridor away from the crowd. "What is it, that you have to tell me." Ron asked. "Remember the corridor that we were exploring? Hermione and I were outside walking around when we looked up at the castle and saw a dark cloud over the school. We went to see Hagrid and no on was home and we only heard Fang barking. So we walked back into the school and walked past the corridor and we heard a ear piercing scream followed by an evil laugh." Harry informed. "Oh, well… let's go and see if Hagrid is home and ask him what he thinks." Ron suggested. "Right." Hermione replied. They walked down the flights of stairs and down a corridor towards the front door leading out into the grounds. 

They walked outside the door and onto the grounds. Hermione then stopped. "I just thought of something." She said, aloud. Harry and Ron stopped and looked at her. "What is it?" They asked. "Hello? Don't you remember? We still have to get Lupin and Sirius out of Azkaban and Dumbledore back to Headmaster." Hermione hissed. "Oh yeah, right. We can do that after." Harry replied. "AFTER?!?!? ARE YOU SERIOUS? THERE MIGHT NOT BE TIME. WHAT IF A DEMENTOR GIVES SIRIUS OR LUPIN A DEMENTOR'S KISS WHILE YOU'RE WAITING FOR HAGRID!!!!" Hermione shrieked. "She has a point." Ron said, dumbfounded. "We'll see of Hagrid is there and if not we'll go and save them." Ron shot back. Hemrione nodded. They walked across the grounds and over to his hut. They knocked on the door.

"Hagrid? Are you home? It's us Hermione, Harry and Ron." Hermione called. No answer. They only heard Fang barking. "Maybe he's out in his garden?" Ron asked. "Maybe." Hermione said. They walked to the back of Hagrid's hut. No Hagrid. 'Where is he?' Harry thought to himself. Ron walked over to the back door and tried it. It was unlocked. "Hey Guys!! Come on." Ron shouted. Harry and Hermione came over. They walked inside the house. Nobody was there. "Let's sit down and talk about our next move." Harry said, sitting down on the nearby chair. Ron sat down next to Harry. "What should we do now?" Ron asked. Hermione heard a voice coming then from outside the window.

"Huh? What was that?" She muttered to herself. She walked over to the window and peered out of the window. There stood Voldemort and Wormtail. Hermione pressed her ear against the window. "What is our next move, my Lord?" Wormtail whimpered. "We shall bring havoc for the students left inside the school. Starting with Gryffindor. We'll start taking Potters friends away one by one." Voldemort hissed. Wormtail nodded. Hermione ducked down from the window and ran over to where Ron and Harry sat. "We got to get out of here." Harry and Ron looked at her, confused. "Voldemort… Wormtail… outside." She puffed sitting down next to them. "They are planning to go to Gryffindor and have all the students disappear one by one. Starting with Potter's friend. Meaning us." Hermione said pointing to her and Ron. "This is bad." Ron replied. "We better get out of here." Harry yelled. 

They ran out of Hagrid's hut. "This is going to be the best adventure of the year." Harry smiled, running across the grounds. "Yeah this is going to be good." Hermione said, smiling back. "What should we do when we get back?" Ron asked. "Um… Mayb--" Harry was cut off by Hermione. "AAAHHH!!!!" She shrieked. Harry and Ron whirled around. Hermione lay laying on the ground. "What happened? Get up." Harry said. Running up to her in hopes of getting her up. "I tripped over this root and foot is starting to hurt and I think that I sprained it. "Well, Well, Well, If it isn't Potter." The voice sneered. Harry looked up. "Voldemort!" Harry said in a dark tone. "Yes, Yes, Yes." The voice replied. "Wormtail." He shouted. Wormtail whimpered and walked over to the gang. He grabbed Hermione. "Put me down." She shrieked. "Give her back!" Harry shouted. "Go to the library and find stuff out." That was the last word that Hermione ver said. Voldemort clapped his hands and him, Wormtail and Hermione disappeared. 

"Wait!! Come back!!! Bring her back!" Harry shouted. Ron walked over to him. "You still love her right?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. "We will get her back." Ron said. "Come on, let's go before something happens to us." Ron said. Harry got up and they walked silently into the school.

*

"This sucks. That double crosser, no good liar." McGonagall hissed. "What's the point of trying?" Flitwick sighed. Everyone nodded. The solid door then swung open and Voldemort stood there. "Let us out!" Snape yelled. "Shut-up." Voldemort hissed. "I have a new room-mate for you." He sneered. "Really…" Was all they said. "Let me go!" She hissed. He shoved her into the cage, and shoved the door closed. "Miss Granger what are you doing here?" McGonagall asked, helping her off the ground. "Voldemort is going to get all the students in Hogwarts and capture them, and then kill Harry." She informed. "Ron's with him." She said, looking at their faces. That took some fear away from their faces, excluding Snape. 

*

"The library? Are you serious?" Ron asked. "I'm serious." Harry replied, running in the front doors and down the corridor leading to the library. "That was Hermione's last word before she disappeared with Lord Voldemort." Harry replied. "Right. I know what you mean." Ron replied. Just then Malfoy stood in front of them. "Out of the way, Malfoy." Harry snarled. "Trying to save the Mudblood? Don't bother." He said, and walked off. Dropping a Daily Prophet. "What's this?" Ron said, grabbing the paper. "Read this." Ron said, giving the paper to Harry. He glanced at it…

The day had to come…

By: Rita Skeeter.

One the grounds of Hogwarts school, havoc is grabbing the school once again. It seems that this headmaster is no better then Dumbledore was the year that Hogwarts was holding the Goblet of Fire. We asked Lucius Malfoy the new headmaster what is was like in the life of a headmaster. He says…Potter and his two friends; Ron Weasley the son of Arthur Weasley of the Ministry of Magic, Hermione Granger a Mudblood they are always causing trouble within the grounds and being close to being expelled. So is our brave hero really a hero or is he a troublemaker? You deiced!! Also at Hogwarts the faculty has gone missing even the headmaster, and some of the students have started to go missing as well. What I want to know is… would the famous Harry Potter be behind this????

Harry threw the paper down. "That stupid Rita Skeeter, I hate her so much." Harry muttered. "I know what you mean. But what can we do?" Ron asked. "That would be the only thing that I don't know." He replied. "She is a phony and I wish that she would leave me the hell alone and go and pick on someone else." Harry mumbled. "Let's get going to the library and tell me the plan that you think that Hermione was talking about." Ron said. "Right." They walked down the flight of stairs and into the library. They pulled up a chair and sat down at a table. 

"What's the plan?" Ron asked. "I think that Hermione wanted us to go into the restricted area and find all the books on Voldemort and get all the spells, curses and hex's that we could put on Voldemort then when we find out his secret hide-out we attack in hopes to kill him." Harry informed. "Right, let's go and try to find all the books that we can." Ron said, got up and started. "The best thing is that there us no teachers here. And we can go into that section, without a worry." Harry said cheerfully. "Right." Ron answered and off they went towards the restricted section. 

*

The girls dorm door opened and there stood Melody. She walked into the room. "Hey Lavender!! Have you seen Ginny? I need her help on our project for potions." Melody called. Lavender looked at her. "She left for the library about three and a half hours ago. Haven't seen her since. Try the common room." Melody nodded and left the room. She looked around. She found Fred and George. She shrugged her shoulders and walked over. "Have you seen Ginny?" They looked at her. "Why?" Melody looked at them. " Reason's, 1 she is my friend, 2 we are doing the project together and 3 Lavender said that you new." Melody named off. They nodded. "Haven't seen her since she went to the library." They replied. Melody nodded and exited the common room. 

*

"Have you found any books?" Ron called. "Not yet. How about you?" Harry called back. "I found all sorts. I'm going to go and leaf through the books at a nearby table." Ron called, then walked away. Harry kept looking through the books. He then tripped on something on the ground. He looked down, "Oh my god…" Harry trailed off looking at the figure.

To be continued…

Who is this person on the ground? Will they ever get Hermione back or will the Dark Lords Wrath take over the magical world??? 


	5. The Plan

**__**

Wrath of Lord Voldemort… (Part 5)

"Oh my god… Ginny." Harry muttered. "Hey Ron! I think In found something that you might want to look at." Harry called. "What is it?" Questioned Ron. "Well…" Harry trailed off. Ron sighed. He started to walk over towards Harry in the Restricted Section. He walked down the aisle turned a corner and bashed into Harry. They fell to the ground. "Ow!!" They shouted. Ron looked up. "What is it?" Ron hissed. "It's Ginny." Harry replied. Ron looked from Harry to Ginny on Harry's back. Her face was stone white. "What happened to her?" Ron asked, jumping up, off the ground. "I found her like this. Hermione was telling me about this. She said that when a person is found on the ground stone white like Ginny is, Voldemort had been there and put a curse on that person." Harry informed. "He didn't kill her?? Did he?" Ron screamed, looking as white as Ginny. "Not that I know of." Harry replied. "What should we do with her? We can't take her with us when we go to attack Voldemort." Harry said. Ron nodded. 

"Um… we can take her up and put her in the hospital wing, write Madame Phompey a letter explaining Ginny's problem and then go to Voldemort's." Ron said. "Alright. Let's go." Harry spoke. They left the library and started up towards the hospital wing.

*

"Potter and Wesaley should be coming to save Miss. Granger soon." Lucius Malfoy uttered to Lord Voldemort who was looking a him with a look that could kill. "You better to be right, or you will be sitting in with the other professor's. Wormtail!!" Voldemort yelled "Yes master." Wormtail whimpered. Voldemort looked at him. "Show Mr. Malfoy through the door leading to the other Death Eaters." Womrtail nodded and lead Mr. Malfoy through the door towards the others. 

*

"Are we almost there." Ron asked, climbing up the stairs. "I think so." Harry replied. They reached the top of the stairs. "Finally. I thought that we would never get there because the load that I'm carrying." Ron puffed reaching the top. Ginny draped over his back. They walked the halls and they finally reached the Hospital. Harry opened the door. Ron laid Ginny onto the bed and pulled the white sheets up around her. Harry scribbled a note to Madame Phompey. 

Dear Madame Phompey,

We found Ginny stone white on the library floor when we were looking for research for a project. We don't know what's wrong with her, but Hermione thinks that He- who- must- not- be- named is behind this. 

Harry.

"Ok let's go." Harry said, putting the piece of parchment on Ginny's bed and exiting the wing. "What should we do now?" Ron pondered. "Let's go into the empty corridor and see if we can find any clue's about anything." Harry suggested. Ron nodded. "How are we going to kill Voldemort?" Ron asked. "Dunno." Harry replied. They walked down the flights of stairs. Stopping at Snape's door. "What did you stop for?" Harry asked, looking at Snape's door. "I'm going to go in there and get that Mauraders map." Ron hissed then walked into the room. No Snape. "Come on Harry." Ron called. Harry walked into the office. "Where would it be?" He asked. Ron shrugged. They looked through the office ab through the drawers.

"There! Found it!" Ron shouted. He grabbed the map and walked out of the office. Harry behind him. "Where is that corridor?" Harry asked, and started to run down the halls. "There." Harry said, and turned down the corridor. "Wait up." Ron called. He turned down the corridor after Harry. They went down one flight of stairs, not stepping on the cracks in the floor. They reached the bottom. "There's that door." Pointed out Ron. Harry nodded. They crept closely down the hall towards 'the door'. Harry grabbed the doorknob and flung it open. No one was there. Harry stepped inside and disappeared. "What the hell?" Ron said, dumbfounded. He shrugged and walked into the room and disappeared as well. 

They were picked up off the grounds of the Hogwarts ground and into a sky of white and blue swirls. 'Where are we?' Ron and Harry thought. There then was a big shock of power and the blasted off into the lightness. They landed on a rocky bottom. "Ow!" Harry yelled. Ron opened his eyes. "Where are we?" Ron asked. "Um… that would be the only thing that I haven't the slightest idea about." Harry replied. "You sound like Hermione." Ron laughed. "Uh? Oh yeah, I know. Oh well." Harry shrugged and started to laugh as well. "We have to be hidden, if we are caught, we will be doomed." Harry said. Ron nodded. "Thinking what I'm thinking?" Harry asked. "Naturally." Ron shrugged. 

Harry wiped out his Invisibility Cloak. Ron also wiped out his as well. "When did you get yours?" Harry asked. "Dad got it for me on my birthday." Ron grinned. "Oh great." Harry replied. They started to walk in one direction, until they saw a dark figure walking eastwards. "Who is that?" Ron asked, squinting. "Um… I don't know." Harry replied. Ron started to run of towards the dark figure, Harry close behind. When they got close enough, Ron gasped. "What is it?" Harry asked. "It's Lucius Malfoy. We found our way to Hermione." Ron said, pointing at Lucius. Harry smiled. "What are we doing here, lets go." Harry shouted. They ran off after Lucius Malfoy. 

*

"Where is that stupid Potter kid?" Voldemort hissed. "He should be here soon, my lord." Wormtail whimpered. "I want this done and over with and then Hogwarts will be a Dark Arts School." Voldemort said, and started to laugh evilly. Wormtail looked at him. Voldemort got out of his chair and walked over to the fire. The fire was starting to glow green. "Ah! The time is near." He muttered. "What time, my lord?" Wormtail asked. "Potter is coming nearer. The fire tells me so." Voldemort muttered. Wormtail nodded.

*

'Come on Harry, Ron. Save me.' Hermione thought. She looked around at the teachers. All of them had lost all life. They either sat around in the corners of the cell or fought with each other. 'Harry? Ron? Where are they when you need them.' Hermione thought.

*

"Where did he going?" Ron whispered to Harry. "I don't know." Harry replied. Lucius said some chant and green and blue sparks came out of his wand, swirled together and formed a house. "Wow!" Ron said. "Took the words right out of my mouth." Harry whispered. Lucius then entered the house. "Let's go." Harry hissed and they ran into the house. After they got into the house the house started to swirl again and disappeared in a puff of blue and green sparks.

"Where did that guy go?" Harry asked, looking around the corridor's surrounding Harry and Ron. "Great! We lost him." Ron muttered. "What do we do?" Harry looked around. "Um… split up?" He suggested. "Ok." Ron replied and ran down a corridor facing east. Harry nodded and ran down a corridor going west.

"Where is Hermione?" Harry muttered to himself, running down the corridor. Harry then remembered the blood curling scream followed by the evil laugh. That he heard when Hermione and him where walking past the deserted corridor. 'Wonder what that was all about' Harry thought. He stopped and thought about it. He remembered the scream. "That sounds like… Professor McGonagall and the evil laugh sounded so much like Lord Voldemort." Harry whispered to himself. He shook it off and kept running down the hall, turning every now and then.

*

"This is no good. I can't find her anywhere." Ron muttered looking down at the Mauraders Map. He shook it, to see if it would work. No luck. "Come on, you stupid thing, work." He hissed looking at it. Ron came to a fork in the corridor. "Which way? He asked himself. "Left, right, or straight." He looked in every direction. He shrugged his shoulders. "Left." He turned and walked down the hall. 

"It's so dark in here.' He thought to himself. He kept walking through the darkness. SMASH!! He crashed into something. Him and the other thing fell to the ground. Ron looked around. He couldn't see anything through the darkness. "Lumos." The other person muttrered. Silver and Gold stars emerged from the other person's wand. Lightness chased the darkness away. Ron gasped. It was none other then Lucius Malfoy. 

"Who's there?" He hissed, looking around. Ron stayed quiet. Show yourself." He demanded. Ron stood up. Lucius started to walk towards where Ron was standing. 'Oh no.' Ron thought. He started to back away from Lucius. Ron saw a door from the corner of his eye. He started to grin a evil smile. He walked over to the door. 'This better work.' He thought. He put his hand on the doorknob and opened it. Lucius glared at the door. He smiled an evil laugh as well. He ran over to the door and inside. Ron laughed, quietly, closed the door and locked it behind Lucius.

"Cya." Ron called, turned around and started to run father down the corridor. "Let me out." Lucius shouted, banging his fist against the door. Ron looked back and burst into laughter. 

*

"Stop Fighting!" Hermione shouted. All the professor's looked at her. "Fighting isn't going to solve anything, Harry and Ron are going to come and save us. So shut-up!" She shouted. Everyone let go of each others robes and put their fists down. Hermione glared at them. She sat back down in 'her corner' and stared off into space. "She has a point. Two fifteen year olds are coming to save us." Professor Trelawney admitted with her usual misty voice. Everyone nodded. 

The steel door then opened. Everyone looked up. Lord Voldemort stood there. He looked around surveying them. "Which one of you awful, dirty people are Hermione Granger." He coldly said. No one said anything. Hermione looked up when she heard her name. "Who wants to know?" She snapped. "I do." He hissed. "Oh." She said, and sat back down. "Are you Hermione." Voldemort demanded. She shook her head. He grabbed her by her robes. "Put me down!" She shrieked, kicking her feet. "Let her go." McGonagall yelled. He looked at her with his icy glare. He walked out of the room, Hermione dragged behind him. Wormtail slammed the steel door when Voldemort and Hermione were out. 

"What now?" Flitwick asked, looking around at the other Professor's. "Harry better get to Hermione soon, because she's a Mudblood and you know what he does to those kinds of witches." Trelawney said, in her misty voice. 

*

Harry was still running down the corridor's. No luck. He turned a corner only to show Harry a dead end!! Harry looked back up the corridor. 'That's one long way.' He thought. All the sudden Harry's scar started to hurt. Harry flung his hands up to his forehead, covering up his scar. He manahged to walk over to the door through all the pain in his forehead. He heard voices coming from the other side of the door. Harry crept up to it. He put his ear up to the door. The voices inside were weird. One voice was high and whimpered every now and then. The other voice in the voice was low sounding and laughed evilly every now and then. Harry recognized the voices it was none other then Wormtail and his master, Lord Voldemort. 'Great. Where is Hermione and her books when you need her.' Harry thought.

*

"What should I do with her, my lord?" Wormtail asked. "Show her to the chamber." Lord Voldemort hissed. Wormtail nodded. He grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her off. Hermione said nothing, but wishing that Harry and Ron would come through the door right then and save her. 

"You stay in here." He hissed and threw Hermione into the cellar. Hermione looked up at Wormtail, who smiled evilly. Then closed the cellar door's closed. "I got rid of her master." Wormtail replied. "Good. When Potter comes death will follow." Voldemort said and started to laugh evilly. 

*

"Wonder what's in this door?" Ron pondered looking at the door. He walked up to the door and put his hand on the doorknob. He turned it and it opened. He walked inside the door. It was lucky for him that he was under the cloak. Their was a person in there. The person didn't see that the door opened. He was to out of the world. He walked up towards the person. He was going to attack. When a person was on the ground. Lying face down on the ground. "What is this?" He thought to himself. He walked up to the person. He realized who it was.

The long brown bushy hair, the black robes, and the watch that she got from Harry on her birthday. It was none other then Hermione!! 'Oh god. What happened to her?' Ron thought. He looked around to see where that guy was. He was way over on the other side of the cellar, taping on the door above it. He smiled. He picked Hermione up. He shifted around under the cloak. Hermione was under the cloak now. He walked away from the straw where Hermione was laying. Ron walked off towards the door. He walked across the cellar floor. He opened the door and went outside into the hallway.

*

'I'm going to do this.' Harry thought. He was going to face his fears. He was going to kill Lord Voldemort. Then and there. He put his shaky hand on the doorknob. "Here it goes." Harry said to himself. He opened the door. Voldemort and Wormtail looked at the open door. No one was there. Harry realized that he was still under the Invisibility cloak. He put his hand on the cloak. "Here it goes." He took the cloak off. "You!" Voldemort hissed, pointing a gnarled figure at Harry. 

To be continued…

Will this be the end of Harry Potter?? What is wrong with Hermione? Find out next time. Please r&r!! 

Clow Mistress.


	6. Fight for Freedom

****

The Wrath of Voldemort… (Part 6)

"Me!" Harry hissed, pointing a finger at himself. "What are you waiting for? Get those freaking Professor's." Voldemort spat at Wormtail. He nodded. Wormtail ran past Harry, glaring at him. Harry glared back at him. He turned his glare back at Voldemort. After Wormtail left the room, Voldemort stood up. "You think that you can kill me?" He sneered, looking down at Harry. "If you join my side now, I will not hurt you. If you don't join my side your mudblood friend won't life much longer." He hissed. Harry stared at him. "My mudblood friend?" He thought. It then hit him. 'Hermione.' He thought. "Never! I'm never joining your side." He spat. Voldemort said a spell and a bubble appeared beside him. It showed a bed of straw. Voldemort smiled evilly at Harry. Harry looked at him. Voldemort looked into the bubble to see nothing. "She escaped." He hissed. He glared at Harry.

Harry looked at Voldemort. Voldemort dug into his robes and grabbed his wand. "I wanted to kill you the night that I killed your parents. But there was a barrier over you, and I couldn't kill you. But now… no one can die for you I'll kill you now and then control Hogwarts and turn it into a dark arts school." Voldemort sneered, walking up to Harry. Harry started to back up. "Are you going to fight like your father, or run like a coward?" He hissed. Harry stopped walking backwards. He stood on the spot. Harry looked into Voldemort's beat red eyes. He put his hand into pocket and grabbed his wand. Voldemort laughed. "No one can beat me. I'm back at full power. Not even the likes of you." He spat and advanced on Harry.

*

Ron was till running through the hall's, hugging Hermione close to his chest. He looked down at Hermione. He shook his head. 'This is starting to get bad.' He muttered. Hermione's skin was pure white and she was starting to shiver even more then before. He continued to run down the halls, turning every now and then. Ron then came to a dead end. He looked up at the ceiling. "I hope Harry is having better luck then I am." He said quietly to himself. He turned around and ran back down the corridor and going the other way.

*

All the professor's were leaning against one stone wall or the other. McGonagall looked up. "What are we going to do?" She asked. "Nothing. Sit here." Snape replied. McGonagall looked at him. "Shut-up." She hissed. Snape looked back down at the stone floor. "This is crap. We are stuck in this cell. A fourteen year old boy is trying to save us, he's against the Dark Lord that is back to full power." Trelawney said in her misty voice. Flitwick looked at them all. She threw her hand into her robe pockets. She got up. Everyone looked at her. "I'm getting out of here. I will not let the boy do this alone." She hissed. She walked up to the door, wand in front of her. "No we mustn't. If we break it down and the Dark Lord comes we will all die in the hands of the Lord." Trelawney said. Flitwick didn't hear her. McGonagall got up from the stone floor and ran over to Flitwick. She grabbed Flitwick's arm. "Let go McGonagall." Flitwick hissed. "If you break it down we will all die in the hands of the Dark Lord." McGonagall replied. Flitwick put her wand down and stuffed it into her robes. She walked back and sat down on the stone floor.

They had just sat down when the steel door flung open. Everyone looked at Flitwick and gave her the see-what-would-have-happened look. She nodded quietly. They looked up at the person standing in the door-way. It was none other then Wormtail. One of Voldemort's followers the man that brought Voldemort brought back to life. "My master want you, NOW!" He hissed. The teachers didn't move. Wormtail looked at them. "Move or you will all die." He spat. The teachers loked around at each other. They came to a sailent agreement. They all got up and started to walk towards the door-everyone except Snape. "You too." Wormtail hissed. Snape looked up. He muttered something and got up. He left with the other professor's. Once all the teachers were out of the cellar, Wormtail closed the steel door behind him. The teachers looked back at the door, (except Snape.) There was no turning back now or they would die at the Lord's hands.

*

Ron was still making no progress through the corridors. They all looked the same. "This is no use, What should I do? Harry's not here and Hermione, well Hermione is out of order." He muttered to himself, looking down at Hermione. Her skin was still white and she was shivering even more. Ron shook his head. "I don't know what to do when she is like his." He said. He slumped down on the stone cold ground. "I give up." He said, bringing Hermione closer to him. Ron then heard a bang from his leaft. He looked to his left. There was Wormtail emerging from the darkness. "What luck." Ron said. He got up from the ground. The professor's then came out of the darkness. They looked tired. Wormtail was shouting orders at them while they walked quietly and swiftly down the corridor. Ron realized that he was not moving. He grabbed Hermione and started to run down the halls after the professor's and Wormtail. 'My luck just got better.' Ron thought, and disappeared into the darkness. 

*

A battle was starting to range between the Dark Lord and Harry. Voldemort attacked Harry once again. That flung Harry against the hard stone wall behind him. He collapsed to the ground. Voldemort laughed evilly at the sight of Harry; motionless. Voldemort came up on him. "Do you surrender?" He hissed. No answer. "ANSWER ME YOU DAMN BOY!" Voldemort shrieked. He then clued in. "Have I killed the boy who lived?" He questioned. No answer. "Now I will finish you off." He hissed. He drew his wand out of his cloak and started to advance on the motionless Harry Potter. He was now standing in front of Harry wand drawn. Harry then came to. "What a pity sight." Voldemort laughed and shrugged it off. Harry opened one eye. There was Voldemort standing in front of him. The opened the other eye. There was Voldemort's wand in front of him. Harry started to stand up. Voldemort noticed this and kicked him back down. "Damn you." Harry cursed. He went to grab his wand. "Are you looking for this." He asked. Harry looked up. Voldemort had Harry's wand. 'He must have token it when I was out.' He thought.

Harry was trying to think up a plan when the steel door locking Harry and Voldemort in there. Worntail entered. Voldemort glared at Harry. Harry glared back. Voldemort rounded on Wormtail. "Did you bring them?" He hissed. Wormtail nodded and ran off to Voldemort. Voldemort snapped his figures. "All tyou freaking people get in here and watch the hero die." Voldemort hissed. Whispering could be heard from outside. Slowly the professor's walked in, looking tired and annoyed. "I shall rule the world after your hero is destroyed." Voldemort snarled, looking at the professor's and pointing to Harry. The professor's looked in that direction. Harry was slumped in the corner of the room. McGonagall was the only one who say this. She gasped, and nudged Professor Sprout, who standing right behind her. "Ah! You are here in time to see me destroy the last and final Potter." He hissed. At the name of 'Potter' everyone turned and looked at Harry. Voldemort laughed evilly. He took his wand out, and started to advance on Harry. At this time Ron had entered the room. He saw Harry lying on the floor and Voldemort advancing on him. 'What should I do?' Ron thought, looking from Hermione to Ron, both in danger. 

He looked at the professor's. They didn't seem to like this, either. The professor's looked horrified, don't know about Snape though. Wormtail looked happy for Harry was going to die and this would make Voldemort happy once again. This really ticked Ron off. He stormed off to The professor's. By this time they were all at the side of the room. He nudged McGonagall. She looked around, but didn't see anything. 'Duh! The cloak.' He said to himself. He nudged McGonall again. She looked arouns, still seeing nothing. Ron then managed to get the hood of the robes, while carrying Hermione. "Is that you Weasley?" She asked. He nodded. "What are you doing here. This isn't safe, go back to Hogwarts." She instructed. "No can do, Professor." He replied. All the teachers were now surrounding Ron. "Go back to the castle. NOW!" Snape hissed. "I came with Harry. To save Hermione and you guys.Unless you want to be a goner." Ron shot at Snape. 

"Did you find Miss. Granger?" Sprout asked. "Yeah. But she really needs some help, she is really um… something's wrong with her anyway." Ron replied, at a loss of words. "Where is she?" Trelawney asked. "Here. Under the cloak." Ron replied. Flitwick zapped the cloak off and into her hands. They all gasped at Hermione. "Where did you find her?" They asked. "That's a long story." Ron replied. "We aren't going anywhere so spill." Madame Hooch piped up. 

"Harry and I had split. I was to look for Hermione and you guys. When I came to a end dead, there was a door. So I opened it, only to find a death eater in there. He couldn't see me because of my cloak though. I found Hermione looking like this. I managed to get her out of there, nobody saw us. Later on she started to shiver like crazy. Ginny is the same way. We found her in the library, looking just like Hermione." Ron finished off. "I knew that this sort of thing would happen." Madame Phomfey shouted. "Give Hermione to me." Ordered McGonagall. Ron handed over Hermione. They all looked at the battle field. Harry had taken even more beatings. Ron snatched the cloak out of Flitwick's hand, flung it on, and ran into the battle.

"What is he trying to do?" Sprout asked. Ron was now running at full speed towards Harry and Voldemort. "He is going to kill himself." McGonagall muttered, shaking her head. "This wouldn't be the first time." Muttered Snape. "Do you surrender now?" hissed Voldemort. "I will never surrender to you." Harry said again, standing up. "Fine with me. Another dead victim." Voldemort then took his wand out. 'Not if I can help it.' Ron thought. He slid across the ground. He landed right at Voldemort's robes. He stood up and kicked Voldemort.

Voldemort turned around. "Who's there?" He spat. No one answered. He glared around the room. Ron saw a wand sticking out of Voldemort's robes. Ron grinned darkly. He looked up at Voldemort. He grabbed the wand from his robes, without being seen. Ron then took the hood off of the Invisibility Cloak. Ron flashed Harry the wand. Harry grinned. He tossed Harry the wand, and put the hood on the cloak back on.

Voldemort turned his stare back at Harry. Who was now standing up, wand in front of him. "How the hell did you get that." He spat. "I did, got a problem." A voice boomed all throughout the room. Voldemort looked around. "Show yourself." He hissed. "Fine." The voice said. Ron shrugged and took his invisibility cloak. "You!" He hissed. "Potter's friend. Prepare to die." He hissed and the battle began.

"There are going to die." Flitwick called, looking through her fingers. "This getting out of hand." McGonagall said. "What are we going to do?" Ron called, just missing another one of Voldemort's attacks. "We really need Hermione. She would get us out of here." Harry shouted, missing another attack. "I know what you mean." Ron replied, ducking. "Should we?" Harry asked. "Should we, what?" Ron asked. "The Unforgettable Curse?" Harry shouted. "Let's!" Ron replied. Ok. On the count of three." Harry shouted. Ron nodded. "One!" They stood in front of Voldemort. "Two!" They drew there wand's out. "Three!" They looked at each other. "Avada Kadarva!" They shouted in unison. Green sparks came flying out of the ends of their wands. It hit Voldemort straight in the chest.

Harry and Ron opened their eyes. Voldemort was lying on the ground and Wormtail had disappeared. They walked over to the professor's. They walked through them all and up to Voldemort. Hs eyes were open and he wasn't moving. "You killed him." McGonagall said, in shock. "We killed Voldemo--oh no, are we going to be expelled?" They asked. The teachers looked at each other. "Um… We will see when we get back to Hogwarts, now lets get back there." McGonagall said. They walked away from Voldemort and towards the school. 

To be continued…

What will happen now that Voldemort is dead? Will Dumbledore be headmaster once again. And wha is happening in Azkaban?

Clow Mistress. 


	7. Going to Azkaban

**__**

Wrath of Voldemort… (Part 7)

They had just gotten back to Hogwarts, after the long battle with Voldemort. "Rita Skeeter is going to have something to say about this." Ron muttered, walking up the stairs and into the castle. "I bet. Give it till tomorrow." Harry muttered. They left the professor's and went up the stairs towards the Gryffindor tower. "That was some battle. We were the downfall of the Dark Lord. That was the best." Ron said, while walking up the stairs. "I know, that was the best. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead, because I didn't have a wand." Harry said. Ron nodded. By then they reached the Gryffindor portrait hole. "Fairy lights." Harry said. The fat lady swung open. Ron and Harry crawled inside. The common room was full. 

"Come on, we still have some problem's to deal with." Ron muttered, not wanting to be over heard. "What?" Harry said, clueless. Ron dragged him over to some chair's far away from the other kids. "What's the problem?" Harry asked. "Three things. We gotta get Hermione out of that trance, because we need her smartness for the next two tasks that we have. Secondly, we have to get Dumbledore back as headmaster, since Lucius Malfoy ran off after the Dark Lord was defeated. And Third, we need to get Sirus and Lupin out of Azkaban." Ron said. "Oh right. We really need to do this, we have got to see Hermione tomorrow and get this over with." Harry muttered. Ron nodded.

"Hey Guys." Fred called, walking over to them. "What's up?" Ron asked. "Nothing much, but guess what?" George said. "What?" Harry asked. "Well, Angelina is in charge of the decoration's for our grad and we're helping her out." Fred said. "Oh god. It's going to be a disaster, you know that right, Angelina?" Ron asked. She nodded. "But I told Fred that if he messed it up, I would dump him." Angelina said back. "Right, and I don't wanna lose her." Fred said, pulling Angelina closer. "Wonder what mom will think?" Ron thought. "Don't you dare tell her, you little prat." He said. "I was joking." Ron said, defensively. "Anyway's, we gotta go, cya around." George called, and the disappeared in the crowd. "Their grad is going to be torture." Ron muttered. 

"I'm going to bed." Harry mumbled, and started to walk towards the boys dorm. "I'll be up in a bit." Ron replied. "Ok. See you later." Harry replied, and disappeared into the dorm. "This going to be a big battle, so we need a lot of sleep." Ron muttered. He also got up and went into the boys dorm as well.

*

"Hey Harry. Wake-up. You're going to miss breakfast." Ron called. Harry mumbled something. Ron looked at him, pathetically. Harry rolled over and fell of the bed, He then woke-up. "Ow!!" Was all he said. "Harry! Snap out of it. We need to get some breakfast." Ron shouted. Harry looked up at him. "Hang on." He replied. "Ok, lets go." He said, after a few minutes. "Alright." Ron replied. They left the dorm and the common room and made their way to the great hall. They entered the hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. "What took you so long?" Fred asked, looking up. "Long Story." Ron replied. Harry and Ron shoveled their food in. "What's the hurry?" George asked. "Gotta go. Gotta do something." Ron replied. They stood up and ran out of the hall and down the corridors.

"We made it." Ron said, panting outside the hospital wing door. "I know. Let's go in." Harry replied. They opened the door quietly. Madama Phomfey looked up. "Hello Harry, Ron." She said. "Can we see Hermione and Ginny?" Harry asked. She nodded. "Thanks." They replied, and walked into the room. They pulled back on curtain. Hermione was lying there. She had many blankets wrapped around her, but she was still shaking. "Is she stable?" Ron asked. "She can here you." Madame Phomfey said, looking at their faces. "Hermione? We need your help." Ron said. Hermione looked at them. "What is it?" She said, quietly. 

"It's with Sirius and Lupin, we need you, to tell us how we should help them escape, and we need you to come with us, the team isn't the same without you." Harry said. "That's sweet. I don't know if I will be able to come though." She quietly said. "Madame Phomfey? When can I leave?" Hermione asked. "You should be able to leave when you are feeling better." She replied. "Oh." Hermione said quietly. "You look fine, to me." Harry said. Ron nodded. "You're not really white anymore, you're almost abck to normal. I think that you could come with us." Ron said. 

Madame Phomfey looked up. "Yes, they are right. You can go, but you must come for check-ups, until you are back to normal." She sighed. Hermione smiled, for the first times in days. Harry and Ron helped her out of bed. They walked over to see Ginny. She was still pure white and shaking even more. "Is she stable?" Ron asked, looking at his little sister. "She isn't stable yet." She replied, tending to another student. "Oh." Ron replied. "Come on, we gotta go." Hermione muttered. The boys nodded and they left the room.

"Who was the battle?" Hermione asked. "Well, Ron and I did defeat the dark lord and he is dead." Ron said, smiling. "That's great." She replied. "Hey Potty, Weasel and Mudblood, look at this." A voice sneered. "What do you want. Malfoy?" Harry hissed. "Here." He spat, throwing a paper at him. Hermione walked over and grabbed the paper, Ron and Harry reading the paper behind her. 

The Boy who lived, is pure evil!!!

By: Rita Skeeter.

It is rumored that the Dark Lord, has been defeated. By harry potter and his friend, Ronald weaslely defeated the dark lord with the unforgettable curse, avada kadarva. It is also know as the unforgivable curse. Draco malfoy, another student at hogwarts has this to say… potter's mudblood friend also was given to the Dark lord along with the professor's. I think that he wanted to give them to the lord, instead of killing him, his mother had to do that for him fourteen years ago when he-who-must-not-be-named came to their house one night. THese two kids are also known for befriending a werewolf and a giant. Which the werwolf is now is azkaban and won't ever be released. Harry also helped the murder, sirius black escape the dementers last year. On Wednesday, april, 14th, 2001. These two people, black and lupin (the werewolf) will be given to the demeneters for the dementers kiss. The curse that sucks out souls and leave's you worser then if you were dead. If mr. potter keeps up with making friends with troublemakers, werewolfes, giants, Murders, and other hated creaure's, he might also be looking for a life time in azkaban. So he better dump all those awful creature's and troublemakers and get in with the good crowd. 

They stared at the paper for a few seconds. "That women." Harry darkly said. He grabbed the paper from Hermione's grasp and started to rip it. "Gimme that!" Hermione snapped and grabbed the paper, back from Harry. "Listen. We only have three days. We can worry about Dumbledore back as headmaster later. We have to get to Azkaban. In three days, those-those dementor things. They are going to give them the dementors kiss. We have to get them out there, unless you want your godfather to be worser off then dead." Hermione spat. "She has a point. We can leave tonight and break them out of there. Then we can get Dumbledore back as headmaster." Ron replied. "Right. We can use the Invisibility Cloaks. It'll be easy." Harry said. Hermione and Ron looked at him. "Not that easy, first, we gotta find where Azkaban is, get in and out without being sensed by the Dementors. We also have to get out with Remus and Sirius. This is anything but easy." Hermione said. Ron nodded. "Let's go and get a plan." Harry said. They nodded, and walked off. 

*

In the cell's of Azkaban…

"What are we going to do?" Sirius yelled. "I don't know. We have to think of something, before it's to late for us." Remus replied. " What do you mean to late?" Sirius said. "Read this." Remus replied, tossing him the latest Daily Prophet. "Rita Skeeter. Why to you believe her, of all people?" Sirius said. "It's talks about Harry, not the best stuff." Remus said, looking up. Sirius read the paper. "What?!?!?!" He yelled outraged. "Harry evil. That stupid women." He said. He thew the paper on the ground. "Did you read about us?" Remus asked. "Us?" Sirius said, dumbfounded. "They are going to be bring the dementors in on Wednesday, in three days, to give us the Dementor's kiss.' Remus yelled. "Oh god." Sirius replied

The door to Azkaban they opened. Remus and Sirius paid no attention. Theyw ere way to busy staring at the paper in front of them. The person that came through the door, stopped at their cell. Sirius and Remus looked at the person. "It was none other then Cornelius Fudge. "What do you want." Sirius yelled. "Calm down Murder." He spat, eyeing up Sirius. "You can't keep us in here. We are people. We didn't do anything, we're innocent. I'm a werewolf, it's no freaking crime, to get into Azkaban." Remus replied. "Shut-up, old man. Let the Ministry deal with his." He yelled. "Bull shit." He replied and sat back down. 

*

Hogwarts…

"Anyway. What is our plan?" Harry asked. "I don't know. Ask Hermione." Ron said, pointing to Hermione. Who was looking through a book. "Hey, got any idea's yet?" Harry asked. "Yep. This is the plan." Hermione said, putting her book down and walking over to the table. She brought out some pieces of parchment. "Tonight, we'll leave. We should leave around Midnight. Everyone should be out of the common room by then. Bring the Invisibility Cloaks and that piece of parchment you have. Then we will see where all the teachers are. Once we leave the Hogwarts grounds, and out of the view, we'll take the cloaks off. They we will go and find Azkaban. Maybe you should bring our broomsticks, since it's rumored to be in a deserted part of the land, surrounded by water. So when we find Azkaban, we should put the cloaks back on. Get past the Dementor's and find a way to Sirius and Remus's cell and get them out of there. But we can't be seen." Hermione told them.

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione. "Geez, Hermione. Even though you're a perfect, you still help us get into trouble." Ron said. "I know what you mean. But I couldn't leave my friends alone, I still like Adventure." Hermione replied. "Where would we be without her?" Harry pondered. "No where." Ron replied. "Definitely." Hermione replied, looking at them. All the sudden an owl came in through the window and landed on Hermione's lap. The owl stuck out it's leg. Hermione, took the letter off and the owl flew back out the window.

Harry, Hermione and Ron…

I heard about what was happening in Azkaban, with Sirius and Remus. This is out of your hands. You can't do anything. The Dementor's are to strong for you three kids to deal with. Even though I'm not the Headmaster anymore, don't kill yourself.

Ex. Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Well, it's like he knew what he were thinking." Hermione said, looking at the letter. "I know what you mean." Ron replied. Harry nodded. "Are we still going to do this?" Harry asked. "I am." Ron nodded. "I'm going to go. But there's a catch to the plan." Hermione said. "What do you mean?" Ron asked. "We aren't allowed to leave Hogwarts grounds, without a note and we might get expelled, if they find out that we're gone." Hermione said. "Right. But I don't care." Ron replied. "Same." Harry said. "I'll go to." Hermione sighed. "Do you think that we should send Sirius a letter or surprise him?" Hermione asked. "Surprise him." Harry & Ron shouted. They walked across the room and up the stairs and into their dorms to get the things they need for the next adventure.

*

Azkaban

"Life is over. This is going to be the end. We are so going down." Sirius muttered. "I know what you mean. And that Fudge guy, didn't help so out at all. This is the end." Remus muttered. The door to Azkaban opened again. They didn't bother to look up, they were to into their own thoughts. The person stopped at their cell. "Why hello Sirius. Remus. I got news that you might want to know." The voice said. They turned around. "Hey Albus." They said. "What's the good news?" Sirius asked. "I have a feeling that Harry and his friends are going to come and get you guys out of here before Wednesday." Dumbledore replied. "What? They are going to get themselves killed." Remus said. "I know. But they love adventure, and they'll be here." Dumbledore said. "Great. Maybe we will get out of here." Remus suggested. "You mean, if they don't kill themselves." Sirius suggested. "I must go. Got some business to attend to." Dumbledore said. "Bye!" They replied. Dumbledore then disapperated.

*

Hogwarts

"Do you have the stuff?" Hermione asked, walking up to Harry and Ron. "Yeah we have all the things that we need. The broom's. The Invisibility Cloaks and the map of Hogwarts." Ron replied. "We can go as soon as everyone goes to bed." Hermione said. "It's only 10 o'clock, but we have got to wait for at least 2 hours." Hermione said. "We don't have two hours to wait. We have to go soon." Ron muttered. "We can't just go now, they'll think that something is up." Hermione muttered. They looked around the common room. "Everyone is turning in early. This might work out to be good." Harry stated. There was only a few people left in the common room. "I hope that they go to bed soon." Ron muttered, staring at the person. The person looked up at Ron. She glared at Ron then walked up and into the girl's dorm. "What did you do?" Harry asked. "Glared at them, and then they walked away. So let's go." Ron replied. "Let's." Harry replied. They looked around the common room. No one around. They put the Invisibility Cloaks. They put the brooms under the cloak and left the common room.

To be continued…

Will they get to Sirius and Remus before they are given to the Dementors? Or will they get caught and get expelled from Hogwarts?

Clow Mistress. 


	8. Escaping Hogwarts

**__**

Wrath of Lord Voldemort… (Part 8)

They opened the Portrait hole, and climbed out. Hermione looked down the corridor. "No one is coming." She called. Ron and Harry nodded. They walked down the corridor. "So how are we going to get to Azkaban?" Ron asked. "Um… well, we'll just have to sneak out." Hermione said. "What she said." Harry replied. They reached the stairs. They started to walk down it. They then heard someone coming up the stairs. They froze. "Who is it?" Hermione hissed. Harry got the Marauders map. He glanced at it. "Snape." He muttered.

They looked around the corridor. "Where should we go? If Snape bash's into us, we are going to get into some trouble, and I'm a perfect!" Hermione shrieked. The guys rolled their eyes. They glanced around the corridor. Ron made a grab for Harry and Hermione's robes. He dragged them behind a suit of armor. They gave a sigh of relief. Snape had just reached the top of the stairs. He moved swiftly down the corridor and entered his office. They came out from around the suit of armor.

They looked down the corridor. Snape's office door was ajar. They shrugged. "Is anyone coming?" Hermione hissed. Harry looked down at the Marauders map. He shook his head no. They put the hoods of their Invisibility Cloak and started down the spiraling staircase. 

*

Azkaban…

"I can't believe this. Harry is coming here, he is going to get himself killed." Sirius muttered. "Right. But… what makes you think that they are going to get here? They can't apperate because they are to young and they can't swim all this way. So, we are still doomed." Remus replied. "Hopefully, they'll think of something before they get here." Sirius answered. Remus got up and stared out the window. It then hit him. "They won't be able to get by the Dementors." He muttered. "The Dementors.? Why not?" Sirius asked. "Two years ago. Remember when the Dementor's where at Hogwarts? Every time the Dementors got close to Harry, he said that he would hear Lily screaming the night that Voldemort came to their house. So, they don't really stand a chance." He muttered. "Great… he's going to kill himself. And it's all my fault." Sirius shouted. "It's not your fault. It's just life." Remus shouted back. Sirius looked at Remus, who looked back.

*

Hogwarts…

"That was the best! We didn't even get caught." Ron muttered. They opened the front oak door's to the castle. "How can we see where we are going?" Hermione asked, looking around the dark castle grounds. "We'll use our wands." Ron replied. Then lit his wand out. Hermione and Harry stared at him. "What?" He asked. "Turn it out, we don't want to be caught." They hissed. Ron muttered something and turned the light out. The group made their way along the ground. Harry glanced down at the map. "Guys stop!" Harry called. Hermione and Ron stopped and looked at him. "You are going to run into Hagrid!" He said. Hermione and Ro turned and walked over to Harry. They continued on their way across the grounds. 

They walked around the grounds for about 20 minutes when Hermione collapsed to the ground. "I can't go any further. My feet hurt." She whined. She took of her Invisibility Cloak. They sat down beside and took their hoods off. "We have to get going we only have till sun down tomorrow." Harry said. "I know. But there is a problem." Ron muttered. "What's that?" Hermione and Harry asked. "Remember two years ago? When the Dementors came to Hogwarts? Every time that they would get close to Harry, he would faint and say that he heard his mum scream every time. Remember?" Ron said. "Right. That is a problem." Hermione said. "I'll be fine." Harry spoke up. "When Professor Lupin was here, remember the lesson's he gave me with fighting the Dementors off? I can still do the spell." Harry said. Hermione and Ron nodded. 

"Come on. We got to get to Azkaban." Harry said, flipping the hood of the cloak back over his head. Ron put his hood on as well and Hermione put her cloak back on and they were engulfed into darkness. They came to a dead end. "We can't get by. The squid is down there!" Hermione gasped. "Maybe this is as far as we go." Ron suggested. "No way! I'm going to finish what I set out to do." Harry shouted. He lighted his wand and looked across the lake. "Harry! Turn that light out!" They hissed. Harry glared at them. They went silent. Harry then saw it. A bridge going across the lake to the other side. But, it was guarded by a troll. 

"It's one of those blasted trolls. What now?" Ron hissed. Hermione shrugged. They glanced over to Harry. Only Harry wasn't there. "Huh? Where did he go?" Ron muttered. Hermione looked at him. "What?" She hissed. "Harry, he's gone. He's not here." Ron muttered back. They glanced over to the spot where once was. All that was there now was darkness. "Maybe he went back inside?" Hermione suggested. "I'm right here." A voice said, above them. Hermione and Ron looked up. Harry was looking down on them, suspended from a few tree branches. "Come on." He said, motioning them up. "How? How are we supposed to get up there?" Hermione asked. "Climb?" Harry suggested. "Duh!" Ron said, from behind Hermione. 

Ron walked past her, and climbed into the tree. Ron and Hermione looked down at Hermione. "Are you coming? Or are you chicken?" Ron said, staring down at her. "I'm coming." She mumbled. She walked over to the tree trunk and grabbed onto some branch's.. She finally got up the spot where Harry and Ron were waiting for her. Ron looked down at his watch. "That only took three minutes." He laughed, followed by Harry. Hermione just scowled at them. They stopped at her scowl. "What? It was funny." Harry muttered. "Yeah, ok. Anyway, we got to go. It's almost sun up. We have top get out of Hogwarts before they come looking for us." Hermione said, she pointed to the castle. The guys nodded. 

"So where to now?" Ron asked, looking at Harry. "Well, this might not work. But follow me, and it might." Harry replied. He climbed up from that branch, to a stronger branch that could hold all three of their weight. Harry looked down at the ground. It was a long way down. He motioned to Hermione and Ron. They let go of the branch's that they had a death grip too, and they climbed up to where Harry was. 

"You're going to hate me for this." Harry said, grinning like a mad-man. 'Oh god. He's going to kill us.' Hermione thought. Harry took a bow, like it was he's last move on earth. He jumped from the branch towards the bridge. He reached out to land on the bridge. He missed the bridge. Oh course at this time, the squid would be swimming by. Ron and Hermione gasped. Harry managed to grab onto the bridge. He climbed up the bridge, knocking some rocks out of the bridge. He stood up on the bridge. Ron was next. He managed to hit the bridge. He got up and they both looked at Hermione in the tree. She looked all freaked out. She backed up from the tree, she jumped, she closed her eyes. She slammed onto the top of the bridge, landing at Harry and Ron's feet. She smiled, and got up. The troll didn't sense of hear anything, so they shrugged and continued down the bridge, leaving Hogwarts castle behind. 

*

Azkaban…

"Just think, Remus. Tonight at sun down. We'll leave this world behind, and we'll get to see James and Lily again." Sirius said, glumly. Remus looked up at him. "I know that, we'll see them again. But what about Harry?" Sirius looked at him. "Right, I can't just leave Harry with those awful, freaking muggles. They'll kill him someday." He shouted. He walked away from the window and sat down on his bed. He sighed. "Harry, better know better, and not come here wanting to save us from those Dementors. If I only had an owl, I would tell him not to come here." Sirius said. Remus shook his head. "Wouldn't matter. Harry'll still come." Sirius stared at him. "What if Harry dies? It'll be all my fault. He's my godson, and James kid, I don't want to have that burden on my back till I die!" Sirius shouted. "Calm down." Remus stated, standing up. "I know, sorry." Sirius said.

"I don't know why they are going to execute you. You didn't do anything, you're a werewolf. You didn't bite anyone, did you?" Sirius asked, looking up. Remus shook his head. "Alright. The your innocent, but I'm still not innocent!" He shouted. Remus gave him a 'what-do-you-mean?' look. "I killed James and Lily!" He said. "Did not." Remus replied. "I killed them. I was the one who said that Peter should be their secret keeper, not me. It's my fault." Remus just looked at him. "You didn't know. So it's not your fault." Remus assured him. Sirius sighed. "I know. So you know why I can't let Harry come here and get killed." Sirius said. Remus nodded. "And Harry. He doesn't know all of it. He has a sister!" Sirius stated. 

"What? He does?" Remus said shocked. "Remember Rally? She was a month old when Voldemort came to James and Lily's house. Those awful Dursley's wouldn't take in Rally so Dumbledore had to take her to a orphanage." Sirius muttered. "I remember her. Rally. She was the sweet girl. It's hard to believe that her and Harry are brother and sister. Harry has James's hair and Lily's eye's, but Rally has Lily's hair and James eyes." Remus said. Sirius nodded.

*

Castle…

"Hey Ginny!" A voice called. The red haired girl turned around, only to see Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom running up her. "Hey." She replied. They came to a stop in front of her. "Do you know where Ron, Harry or Hermione are?" Dean asked. "Um… I haven't seen them, unless you mean last night." She replied and smiled. "Thanks anyway." Neville said. "Yeah." She replied. Dean and Neville then walked off to catch up with Seamus. Ginny looked back at the three guys. "If only you knew, the truth." She sighed and walked down the hall and towards the great hall for breakfast. The only reason why Ginny knew where Harry, Ron and Hermione were, was because of last night. Ginny had woken up, because she had someone moving around in their dorm last night. So Ginny knew the whole story about Sirius being innocent and what they were up to. So Ginny had to keep quiet.

Ginny walked into the great hall, only to see that on one was talking and a chair and the old sorting hat was sitting in the front of the hall. She went over and sat down beside her friends Melody and Michelle. "What's going on?" She whispered to Michelle. "New student." She replied. She was cut of, when McGongall walked over to where the hat sat. "Today we have a new student joining Hogwarts. She is a little sister to none other then… Harry Potter." She said. "Come on out Rally." McGongall called. The door swung open and Rally Potter walked in.

Rally looked over at all the other students, watching her every move, Rally walked over and sat down on the three legged stool. McGongall put the hat over her head, the hat was so big that it covered up her eyes. The voice inside the hat talked into Rally's ear.

__

'Well, I can see a lot of Slytherin in you. You like to win and are always full of smart comebacks. Ah, but then there is some Ravenclaw in you. You are smart and would definitely be an asset to this house. I see no Huffelpuff. Gyffindor! I see a lot of Gryffindor in you as well. You are witty and know when to be quiet. I see all the qualities of Gryffindor.' 

The hat went on like this for 10 minutes deciding whether or not Rally should be in Gryffindor or Slytherin.

"This must be a hard one to choose. It's already been 10 minutes." Ginny whispered. "I know. I wonder what two houses the hat is choosing from?" Melody whispered. "I think that it would either be Gryffindor or Slytherin. Because Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw both have the same amount of students in those house's, and Gryffindor and Slytherin both have one less person in the houses then Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff." Michelle said. Ginny and Melody nodded.

'I think that you would best suited for…" The hat said. _"_GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. Rally took the hat off and walked down and sat down at the Gryffindor table between Michelle Smith and Angelina Johnson. Angelina looked over to her. "What year are you in?" She asked. Rally looked at her. "I dunno. No one told me." Rally replied. "How old are you?" She asked. 14. So I would be in what year?" Rally asked. "Fourth year. So you're really Harry's little sister? He's in Gryffindor too. Oh, my name is Angelina Johnson, and these are my friends Fred and George Weasley." She said, pointing to her two friends.

Fred and George looked at her. "You look nothing like Harry. What kind of stuff do you like?" George asked, looking at Rally. Her hair was a mess, with twigs and leaves sticking out of the messy hair. She black robes, weren't really robes. They were black with red trim. She had pants on the bottom of her robes, that flared out, just like the arms. She had on white shoe's on, all marked up. "Um… well anything that I could get messy doing, and pulling pranks." She said. Fred, George and Angelina all were smiling darkly at each other. They grabbed Rally's arm and sat her down between them. "We always pull pranks. You can help us out." They said. Rally smiled. "Great. Lets eat and get some plans." She said, and started to eat. "Great." The other three said and started to dig into the food as well. 

*

"I can't believe that we got out of Hogwarts that easily. But getting back inside, won't be as easy." Ron said. Hermione nodded. "I know that. But we only have 12 hours to get to Azkaban. So shut-up. We'll worry about that later." Harry said. "Alright." Ron mumbled. He walked away from Hermione and started to follow Harry off into the bushes. "Wait for me." She yelled and ran off after them. "So where are we going?" Ron asked, pointing to the Marauders Map. "This won't work anymore. It only works on the Hogwarts grounds." Harry said, waving the map around. "Alright. So now what?" Ron asked. Um… I don't know." Harry replied. "That might work." Hermione muttered to herself. Ron and Harry looked at Hermione. She was sitting on the ground, looking over the water. "What might work?" Harry asked. "We can swim all that way." She replied. "What?!? I'm not swimming all that way!" Ron yelled. "I'm not done, dingbat. And not yell, unless you want to be caught." Hermione hissed. The only way that we can get to Azkaban, is swimming. But we need to go back to Hogwarts, and get some Gilly weed out of Snape's private stash." Hermione replied, standing up and brushing the sand of her robes. 

"Back to Hogwarts?! Have you lost your mind?" Ron yelled. "No! I haven't! But do you want Sirius and Remus dead? Harry's only living, CARING, relatives." Hermione shrieked. "She has a point." Harry muttered. "Well, we can't get past the troll, anyway, what's the point?" Ron muttered. "I know how to get past him. I'll go." Hermione said. She looked at Harry and Ron and ran off before they could object. "She'll be back, in a bit." Ron muttered. "Right." Harry said. They sat down on the sandy beach, waiting for Hermione to return.

TBC…

Will Hermione get caught going back to Hogwarts? Will Harry, Ron and Hermione reach Azkaban, before sun down? Please r&r. 

Clow Mistress


	9. Into Azkaban

**__**

Wrath of Lord Voldemort… (Part 9)

Hermione hurried down the dark path in the forest surrounding the sandy beach, that Harry and Ron were waiting for her to come back. "I hope that I don't bump into anything.' She thought, running up a steep hill. Hermione reached the top of the hill. She could just make out Hogwarts, and the bridge entering Hogwarts. Hermione grabbed her Invisibility Cloak and started to run down the hill towards the bridge at the hill, lading towards the Hogwarts castle. 

*

Castle…

Ginny was walking down the corridor with Michelle, Melody and Rally. "So what's out first class?" Rally asked. "Potions with Snape. Don't get on his bad side." Michelle replied. Rally nodded. "So your really Harry's sister?" Melody asked. Rally nodded; "But I never knew him. See when our mom and dad died, Harry went to the Dursley's and went to an orphanage, so I really want to see him, again." Rally replied. "Here's Potions." Ginny said. They opened the door and walked in the class. "Today were doing truth potions." Michelle said, reading the board. Ginny looked at the board, she gasped. 'Oh no. Not today. Not with Harry, Hermione and Ron gone.' Ginny thought. Her thoughts her interrupted when she saw Professor McGonagall standing behind her. "Miss Weasley. I need to see you in my office. Ginny nodded and walked off with McGonagall.

*

Hermione reached the bottom of the hill and was at the beginning of the bridge, over to Hogwarts castle. She looked over at the troll. He was glancing over to the castle, with his club in his hand. He was looking ready to bash anyone's head in that came along. The troll didn't turn around. Hermione crept along the bridge, quietly so that the troll wouldn't come after her. Hermione was right behind the troll, getting ready to crawl under his arm, when the troll grunted and turned around to face Hermione. He looked around, he couldn't see Hermione because of her invisibility Cloak. The troll started to advance towards her. 'What now?" She thought. She then saw it. The ledge of the bridge, and the grass. Hermione stepped out onto the ledge of the bridge, she jumped off and landed on the grass.

Hermione got up and brushed the dirt and grass off her cloak. The troll grunted and walked back to his post at the beginning of the bridge. Hermione sighed. She looked up at the sun. It was around maybe 9:OO. Hermione shrugged and walked up the grounds towards the big oak doors. 

*

Azkaban…

"I heard that Rally was starting at Hogwarts today." Sirius said, cheerfully. "It least she'll be able to finally see her brother." Sirius grumbled. "We'll get out of here, if Harry can get here in time. But don't worry about, we can always escape, or something." Remus replied. "How? How could we do it?" Sirius asked, looking up. "Don't ask me. How did you escape two years ago?" Remus asked. "I transformed into a dog, and escaped through the bars, and swam to the sandy beach and went to Hogwarts." Sirius said, thinking there was a plan to get out of Azkaban. "Maybe that won't work. Because I was thinking of going that way, but maybe n…" Remus trailed off. "Not? Right?" Sirius asked, finishing the sentence for him. Remus shook his head. "Nope. We'll go another way." He said. "How?" Sirius asked. "You go your way. I also have my wand, so I can break the bars in the window out and apperate myself to the sandy beach." He said. "Good idea. When Fudge leaves, we'll go." Sirius said, cheerfully. Remus nodded. So they sat back down on the beds and waited for him to leave Azkaban. 

*

"What if Hermione gets caught by that troll or something?" Ron asked. "That would really suck. But Hermione is smart and I'll know what to do, right?" Harry asked. Ron looked at him. "Um… maybe. Does she have the Marauders Map?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head. "She went away before I could give her the map." Harry said. Ron just looked at him. "She's doomed." Ron muttered, looking out at the water. "I know." Harry muttered back.

*

"Well that was easy. I got in here, without being caught. So if I can only get the Gilly Weed out of Snape's cupboard and get out without getting caught." Hermione said to herself. She walked down the spiral stairs and landed on the first floor, where Snape's potion class would be held. She started to walk down the hall. When a door opened, and Ginny walked out. 'Great. Maybe Ginny can help.' Hermione thought. She started to walk over to where Ginny was standing, but then McGonagall walked out after her. Hermione stopped. McGonagall said something to Ginny and walked back into her office. Hermione then walked over to Ginny. Hermione finally caught up to her. She took off her Invisibility Cloak. 

"Hey Ginny." Hermione said. Ginny stopped walking and looked over at Hermione. "Hey." She replied. "Have you gotten to Azkaban and saved Sirius, yet?" Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head. "I need to get some Gilly Weed from Snape's private store of things." Hermione replied. "Well, I'm in Potions now and if you want me to, I can create a distraction and then go can get what you need." Ginny said, cherrfully. "Alright." Hermione nodded. She threw her Invisibility Cloak on. Hermione and Ginny then entered the classroom.

Snape looked up from the front of the classroom. He watched Ginny walk over and sit in front of her cauldron. "Miss. Weasley. Why are you late?" He sneered. Ginny looked at him. "Professor McGonagall, kept me behind, she wanted to talk to me about something." Ginny replied. Snape sighed. "Very well." And he went back to his lesson. "So these are what you will need, so get at it. We are going to test it on… Miss. Weasley, because she was late for class." He sneered. 'Oh no.' Ginny thought. Everyone started talking and pouring things into their cauldron. "Hermione then tapped on Ginny's shoulder. It was time for the distraction. 

Hermione set off down the center of the room and over to the doorway, leading to Snape's office. Ginny smiled, darkly and took out one of Fred's Dung bombs and she threw it right into Draco Malfoy's cauldron. The second that the bomb hit the potion in the cauldron it blew up. And the people that it hit, they started to spill out the truth. Some of it came towards Ginny, Melody, Michelle, and Rally, then ducked and it hit their cauldrons instead.

Hermione ducked out of sight and into Snape's office. She ran over to the little cupboard behind Snape's desk. Hermione kept listening to the yells and screams outside, told her that she had a bit of time left. She flung the cupboard open and started looking through all the bottle's looking for the Gilly Weed. She then found it. She grabbed the bottle and took a little container out of her pocket. She took the cap off and poured all the powder into her bottle. Hermione put the bottle back, closed the drawer and slipped out of the office, before the sound died away.

"If I ever find out who did this, they will get detention for a whole month." Snape spat, looking at every student in the face. He then came to Ginny and her friends. "It was you." He spat and came over to 'the gang.' "Yes Professor?" Ginny asked. "I know it was you." Snape hissed. He grabbed Rally's robes and stomped off to the front of the class. "Hey! Put me down. Get your filthy hands off of my robes. I didn't do anything!!" Rally yelled. "Oh no." Ginny said, to herself. "What'd you do Ginny?" Michelle asked. "I was the one that threw the bomb." Ginny replied.

Rally and Snape were now at the front of the class. "You're just like your brother." He sneered. Rally just glared at him. "As you see. This girl thinks that she can outwit me? Just like her brother. Take a look at a failure, just like her brother and father." Snape said, to the class. Ginny then stood up. "It was me, who threw the dung bomb. Not Rally. So let her go." Ginny shouted. Snape looked at her. "WEASLEY! Get up here." Ginny walked up to the front. Rally started to walk away. "You both will serve detention tonight." He hissed. 

Rally walked up to Snape and glared at him. "I hate you." She said, so that only Snape, herself and Ginny would hear this. "Shut-up girl." He spat. Rally was really temper mental so she stuck her tongue out at Snape and kicked him and stormed out of the classroom. Hermione left the class when Rally left. Ginny knew that Rally had gone to far. "Class dismissed." Snape yelled. Ginny caught up with Michelle and Melody and they left to find Rally.

*

'Man, that Rally girl is really tough. Wonder where she came from?' Hermione thought. She continued to ponder about this, until she found herself at the big front doors. Hermione opened the heavy oak door's. She looked around the grounds. A few people were outside. Hermione shrugged it off. She walked down the stairs and unto the grass. Hermione walked across the grounds, dodging some people that almost knocked into her. Hermione came to a stop at a tree. She climbed up the tree and onto the branch that she used to escape before. Hermione climbed out onto the branch. She looked down, and saw the squid looking up at her. "Oh god. I hope that, that thing doesn't kill me." Hermione said. She backed up and jumped off the branch.

Hermione closed her eyes, when she jumped. She landed with a thud on the stone bridge wall. Hermione opened her eyes. She was lying on the bridge, just behind the troll. Hermione got up slowly. She looked over at the troll, he must not have heard Hermione fall with a thud to the ground. Hermione backed away from the troll and off the bridge. She sighed, and looked down at her watch. "I have really got to go. Or Sirius and Remus I'll be goners when we get there." Hermione thought to herself. She started at a run up the hill, towards the sandy beach, where Harry and Ron where waiting for her.

*

Sirius got back out of the bed and walked over to the bars, locking them in there. He sighed and looked back at Remus. "He's still here. I hope that he's not here, till he get executed. Because we can't wait that long, and Harry and his friend's might not make it." Sirius said. "Harry will get here. He's not going to want to go and live with those muggles all summer, so he's going to come here and safe you." Remus replied. "I hope that you're right." Sirius muttered, sitting down again. "This is the worst day of my life. I can't believe that this is the end. We're going to be worser then dead." Remsus muttered. "The Dementor's Kiss." Remus sighed. "We have to get out. And I know that Harry'll get here. With his determination. Hermione's smartness and Ron's wild idea's. They'll get here one way or another." Sirius said. Remsus nodded.

*

"Hey Guys! Let's go!" Hermione yelled, running down a hill towards Ron and Harry. They stood up and Hermione came to a stop in front of them. "Did you get it?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione. "Yeah. It's right here." She said. She picked a bottle out of her pocket and showed it to them. "All we have to do is eat this, and we will be able to swim all the way to Azkaban. But we still have to be careful. Stay clear of mer-people and grindylows and stuff." Hermione said. "You sound like my mom. And we know." Ron said, looking at her impatiently. "Alright. Well here." Hermione said. She shoved the bottle under Ron's nose. "You go." She replied. Ron poured some of the powder onto his hand, same with Harry and Hermione. They stepped into the lake. They ate the powder, and dived into the water. 

They swam for a while, until they saw some land up above. Hermione pointed to it. Harry and Ron followed her up to the surface. They also had to take some more powder. They sat up on this floating cart they found. "I have got to tell you about this girl, I saw in Snape's potion's class." Hermione piped up. "What was she like?" Harry asked. "She stood up to Snape." Hermione muttered. "What?!?!" Ron yelled, almost falling off the cart. "Oh yeah. Ginny threw a dung bomb into Malfoy's cauldron and it exploded. So she got in trouble. Her name was Rally. She got in trouble. And Ginny said that it was here. But they both had to serve detention. So Rally walked up to him and said that she hated him, stuck her tongue out, kicked him and stormed out. "I wish that I was there. That would have been so funny." Ron started to laugh. "Harry you ok?" They asked. 

"What was her last name?" He asked. "Dunno. But I can tell you what she looked like, though." Hermione replied. Harry looked at her. "Ok. Well she was the exact opposite of you. She had red hair and blue eyes. She wore black robes, but were way different. The arms were all hanging down, she also had pants on the bottom of hers, and the trims were all red." Hermione said. By this time, Hermione and Ron were both looking at him. Harry gasped. "I know her." He shouted. Hermione and Ron looked at him. "That's my little sister." He said. Hermione and Ron almost fell off the cart. "What?" Ron said. "Snape also said that she was failure like her brother and her father." Hermione replied. Harry had his hands clenched in a fist.

Hermione looked down at her watch. "Come on, we have to go." She said. Ron stood up on the cart, followed by Hermione. She took the bottle out of her pocket. "Come on Harry. We'll deal with Snape later." Hermione sighed. Harry nodded. He got up. They took some more powder, and dived back into the water. 

*

Sirius and Remus were now, both in a bad mood. Fudge was still in Azkaban. Doing a crossword at the desk across from Sirius and Remus's cell. "I hate this. We are going to die. We have five hours till sun down." Sirius said, looking out the window. Remus sighed. "I give." Remus sighed, in defeat. Sirius's head shot up, and he glared at Remus. "Don't you dare give up. If I know Harry he's on his way." Sirius muttered, so that only Remus could hear him. Remus nodded. "So when will Harry and them get here?" He asked. "Soon. I hope." Sirius muttered. Little did they know that they weren't that far away…

*

'We've been swimming for hours. Hope we're almost there.' Harry thought to himself, swimming under the water. He stopped and looked around the water. They had past many mer-people, but no Grindylows. Harry knew that those underwater creature's were dangerous. It was rumored that if people came anywhere near Azkaban, that the Grindylows surrounding it would attack you. Harry hoped that this was only a myth, to keep people away, from saving people from here. But then Harry saw it. Lurking nearer and nearer. A Grindylow! Harry swam faster, trying to catch up with Ron and Hermione. They hadn't seen it yet, because they were going to run right into one! Harry grabbed onto the bottom of their robes. They stopped and looked at him. Harry pointed in front of him. They turned around and saw a Gridylow coming right at them. They got their wands out and started to attack them. Grindylows were starting to swam around them. 

*

"Rotten, lousy, no good Snape." Rally muttered, sitting down at the great hall table with Ginny, Michelle and Melody. "I know. But don't fret over it. He does this to everyone, but in Slythetrin, because he's the head of their house." Michelle said. Rally nodded. Right then Fred, George and Angelina walked into the hall. They spotted Rally and walked over to her. Fred sat down beside her. "Have you got any idea's to get revenge on Flint?" Fred asked, sitting down beside her, George on the other side of her, moving Michelle out of the way. "We're going to put revenge on him tonight." Fred said. Rally sighed. "Can't. I got detention with Snape, and I didn't do anything." Rally sighed again. "What?!?" George yelled. He glared up at Snape. The Owl post had just arrived. One of the owl's landed on Rally's knee. "Hello Mickey." Rally said. She took the note off Mickey's leg and looked at the letter. She hid it from Fred and George's view. The letter wrote…

Dear Rally:

So how's life? Life at the orphanage isn't as fun without your pranks here. It's a drag. Your owl is so pretty. What did you name her? I might be getting adopted. The people came the other day. They brought their son with him. I don't know his first name but there last name was malfoy. They look nice, I hope that they are nicer then the orphanage. I hope that you are learning magic? At your new school. I hope that you have made some new friends. So what did you go to this place. You said that you were looking for someone. Hope you found them. Write me back. Your best friend at the orphanage. J Mickey.

Rally stuffed the letter in her pocket, when another owl landed on the ground. She untied the letter from the bar owl's leg and read it out loud. "Your detention will be tonight at 6:00. Meet in the dungeons and you will get your job then. Professor Snape." She crumpled the letter and threw it away. Fred looked at her. "You have a firey temper, eh?" Rally nodded.

*

Harry, Ron and Hermione finished battling with the last Grindylow. The Grindylow swam away from them. They then realized it. They were turning back into themselves. They swam up to the surface. The Gilly Weed wore off, and they were back to Humans. "Thank god, that we are already here." Hermione said, grabbing onto the piece of land. Ron and Harry grabbed on too. They got up onto the land, zapped their robes dry and walked around the cold ground, trying to find a door, in.

Hermione stood on the cold land scanning the building. "Um… where is that door." She muttered. Harry looked down at his watch. "We only have 2 hours left." Harry said. Hermione and Ron looked at him. "You mean, it took three hours to swim here?" Ron yelled. "Shut-up Ron. Do you want the Dementors to come?" Hermione hissed. Ron shook his head. "Then be quiet. Hermione put her Invisibility Cloak and disappeared around the corner. Ron shrugged and him and Harry followed after her. 

To Be Continued…

Will Harry, Hermione and Ron get to Sirius and Remus before the two hours are up? How will they get them out, under Cornelius Fudge's nose? And what does Snape have up his sleeve for Ginny and Rally's detention? Please r&r. 

Clow Mistress. 


	10. Escaping Azkaban, alive

**__**

The Wrath of Lord Voldemort… (Part 10)

They finally came to a stop. "So where's that door that you were talking about?" Ron hissed, looking at her. Hermione glared at them. "A read this in a book at the library. There's a door, but I don't know where." Hermione said. Ron and Harry glared at her. "You better remember. 'Cause we have to get them out in the next two hours." Ron yelled. "I know." Hermione shouted, back.

She looked around the wall, and walked off. "Now what?" They asked. "I'm just walking, looking for a door, etc." Hermione shot back. "Ah ha." She yelled. "What now? Did you find a pretty brick?" Ron asked, sarcastically. "Nope. But I found one door." She said. Ron and Harry brightened up and ran over to where Hermione was standing, looking into the window.

"There's a dementor standing there." Ron pointed out, looking over Harry's shoulder. "They can't see though." Harry brought up. "I'm going in, cover for me." Hermione said. Ron and Harry gave her a wild glance. She flung on her Invisibility Cloak. She reached out and opened the door, when Harry and Ron were under there cloaks. The second that Hermione opened the door, an alarm went off. 

Hermione shut the door with a bang. She looked at Ron and Harry who had the exact same look of their face. They looked back into the window. Someone was coming towards the door. "Damn." Harry said. Hermione grabbed their cloaks and ran off towards the nearby corner.

The door swung open. Out walked Cornelius Fudge. The three gasped. "What's he doing here?" Ron snapped. "I-I-I don't know." Harry stammered, looking at him. Cornelius Fudge looked around. The three watched his every move. After a few minutes he went back inside.

"This is going to be harder then usual." Hermione muttered. "What's our plan, now?" Ron mumbled. "Um… do you think that we can get through the windows?" Harry asked, looking up at the window's. "We can do that, with a simple spell." Hermione said. "What spell?" Ron asked. "Alakazom." Hermione muttered. She then shot up into the air. 

Harry and Ron muttered it as well, and shot up in the air, beside Hermione. "Let's go separate ways. Then we can always shoot blue and white sparks into the air. Alright?" Hermione asked. They nodded, and zoomed off in their separate ways.

"Where are they?" Harry said to himself. Stopping at every window to look inside the window's as he went along. No luck. "Are they already gone?" Harry thought, worriedly. Harry shook it off. "Of course not." Harry then came to a stop. In the cell, sitting on the bed's were Sirius and Remus.

Harry gasped. He then grabbed her wand out of his robes. He shot blue and white sparks into the air, hoping that Ron or Hermione would see them. Harry waited for a few minutes, looking for them. They didn't come. Time was running out. So he shot some more sparks into the air,.

Harry then heard some voices talking. Hermione and Ron came speeding around the corners. "We saw your sparks Harry. Sorry it took us so long. The place is big." Hermione said. Ron nodded, in agreement. Harry pointed into the cell. Hermione and Ron looked in through the windows.

"Hi!" Harry, called down. Sirius and Remus looked up, looking for the speaker. Remus looked up, and saw Harry. He nudged Sirius. "Sirius. Your godson is here." Remus said, pointing up to Harry. Sirius looked up. He bolted up, when he saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron standing there. 

He walked over to the window. "What are you doing here." He said. "Were going to be getting you out of here." Harry said back. Sirius looked out through the bars, Fudge wasn't at his desk. "You're going to get killed." Sirius replied. "He's right." Remus said, walking over to the window. "How did you get here?" Remus asked. "We swam." Hermione shrugged. "Come on. We only have… 1 hour!" Ron said, looking at his watch. 

"I got an idea." Sirius said. "When Fudge comes and tells us that we are going to be executed and he goes to get the Dementors. We'll escape." Sirius said. Harry nodded. "Here comes Fudge." Remus said, hearing his footsteps echoing down the stone floor. 

"Get down." Sirius hissed. Harry, Hermione and Ron ducked down from the window. Right on cue, Fudge came into view and stopped in front of their cell. Fudge sighed. "Men. I am going to get the Dementors." Fudge said, before marching off, army style. Sirius and Remus tried to hold back their laughter.

After he was out of view, Harry and Ron appeared on the other side of the window. "So, how are you getting out?" Harry asked. "Ask Remus, he's got the plan." Sirius said, pointing to him. "Back up guys." Remus said, grabbing his wand. Harry and Ron backed away from the window. 

Remus muttered a spell and the bars on the window disappeared. "Good plan. Now let's go." Sirius said. "Only how do we get up there?" Sirius asked, dumbfounded. "Apperate?" Remus suggested. Sirius nodded. They disapperated right then. They landed then with a thud on the outside grounds. 

They stood up and brushed the dirt off their robes. They walked up to Harry and Ron. Sirius looked around. "Where'd Hermione go?" He asked. "She'll be back…" Harry trailed off. Smirking at Sirius's and Remus's weird looks. 

*

'Man, I hope that this goes over well.' Hermione thought, running along the outskirts of the building. She then saw a door. She smirked. Then remembered the alarm. Hermione saw the alarm box. She zapped the alarm with her wand. Hermione then eased the door open and slipped inside, closing the door behind her. She glanced around the room. Nobody noticed that she came in. She started to walk down the hall's, looking at all the insane people in the cells. She shook her head; 'this is crazy.' She thought.

Hermione then heard someone walking farther away from her, echoing off the stone walls. Hermione raced down the corridor, following the footsteps. Hermione then came to a stop. 'Where did the footsteps go?' She thought. Hermione walked quietly up to the corner of the wall. She peered around the corner.

Cornelius Fudge was standing there, muttering something that she couldn't hear, to one of the prisoners. 'I hope that Harry and Ron, can get Sirius and Remus out of there, before Fudge came with the Dementors. Cause Fudge probably told the Dementors that he would come to get them, and they could do the rest.' She thought. She turned her attention back to Fudge, but he was gone. 

"What?!" She whispered to herself. 'He's gone! Where could he have fun." She thought. She shrugged, and started down the corridor. There was no echoing footsteps down the stone corridors. Hermione started to panic. 

She was hoping that Fudge and the Dementors went already going down to the cell to well give 'the kiss' to Sirius and Remus. She ran down a corridor, hoping to hear the footsteps again. She paused, and strained her ears. She then heard it. Footsteps, echoing down a few corridors. Hermione broke off into a run.

She skidded to a stop a few corridor's away. She heard someone talking. Hermione peered around the corner. She gasped. Cornelius Fudge was about to talk get the Dementors to come with him. Hermione glanced around. She was all alone. She took the Invisibility Cloak, and stepped into the view of Fudge. 

Fudge whirled around, and looked at Hermione. "How did you get in here? This is highly guarded!" Fudge shouted. Hermione shrugged. She smirked at Fudge and grabbed her wand. Fudge gasped at her. "Serilose!" She shouted. Sparks were admitted from her wand and hit Fudge. 

He was then engulfed in a pink fog. Hermione stood there, looking at the seen unfold. The pink fog lifted and Fudge stood up and looked at Hermione. He walked over to her. "Where I am? And who are you?" He asked. Hermione shrugged. Fudge looked at her. Hermione threw the Invisibility Cloak on and ran off, down the corridor. She heard Fudge call out; "Where'd you go?" Hermione stifled a laugh.

Hermione reached the door, that she entered through. She hoped that the alarm wouldn't go off. Hermione looked at the alarm. It looked broken, so she put her hand on the door handle and flung it open. The alarm didn't go off. Hermione exited. She wiped off her Invisibility Cloak and ran off to find Harry, Ron, Sirius, and Remus.

After a few minutes of running, so found them, looking across the water. "Hey, Hermione! How'd it go?" Harry called, seeing her walking towards them. "I did it. He doesn't know who is." Hermione shouted back. Remus and Sirius exchanged quizzical looks. Ron saw this, and explained it. 

"While we were getting you out, Hermione went inside Azkaban, to fins Fudge. She out a memory charm on Fudge and now he doesn't know where he is, so…" Ron trailed off Harry looked down at the water. "How do we get back?" He asked. "Uh…" Ron replied.

Ron turned to Hermione. "Gilly Weed?" He asked. Hermione shook her head. "None left. We used it all, on the way here." She replied. Harry looked up from the water, and walked over to Hermione and Ron. "So, that means… were stranded?" He asked. Hermione nodded. "Looks that way." Ron sighed.

"Not really…" Remus brought up. Harry, Hermione and Ron looked up at him. "Were not…?" Sirius said, dumbfounded. "Well, Sirius and I are older then you, so we have more magic then you guys, so we can always get back." Remus said, Sirius then caught on, and nodded. "Right. We can." He replied.

Harry, Hermione and Ron, looked quizzical at them. "We can apperate to the shore, across the sea." Sirius said. "What about us?" Ron asked, looking at them. "Come here." They said, in unison. They three some looked at each other and walked over.

"We'll have to leave one of you here. But we'll come back, as soon as we drop the other two off. So we can appearte, with one of you each, and they one of us we'll come back." Remus explained. The three some nodded, and looked at each other. "Who, should stay?" Hermione asked, looking at the other two.

They didn't have an answer either. "Come on. We don't have much time." Sirius called. Hermione looked from Sirius and Remus to Harry and Ron. "Harry should go. Considering that he's Sirius's godfather." Hermione said. Ron nodded, in agreement. "Which one of us though?" Ron asked. Harry looked at them. "Give me something of yours." He said, holding out his hands. Ron gave Harry is wand and Hermione gave him her barrette. Harry shoveled them around in his wands, and put them behind his back and turned to Sirius and Remus. 

"Pick a hand." He said. Sirius and Remus looked at Harry. They picked the left hand. Harry held out the barrette. "Hermione looks like you're coming. Ron, we'll come back for you." Harry shouted. Ron nodded. 

*

Hogwarts…

'Harry, Hermione and Ron better get back here soon. I can't stall for them forever.' Ginny thought, walking along the shore line, outside Hogwarts. She was looking across the water, when she saw a man, looking out across the water. Ginny walked up to the man.

"Hi. Who are you?" Ginny asked. The man looked up at her. "Hello. I'm Peter Pettigrew." He said. Ginny gasped. She remembered what Hermione had told her. Peter had went back to staring across the water. Ginny got her wand out. Peter saw this. He got his wand out. "Back off, girl. Don't make me kill you." He shouted. She drew the wand out, in front of her. "Maucho Kidova!" She shouted. Vines shot out of her wand, and tied themselves around Pettigrew. He cursed. Ginny smiled, evilly, and ran back up to the castle. Only Ginny, didn't know that Peter could change into a rat. 

*

"We'll be right back, for you Ron!" Harry shouted. "Alright." Ron said, sitting down on the ground, looking out over the water. "You ready?" Remus and Sirius asked. "Yep." Harry and Hermione replied, cheerfully. Sirius grabbed Harry and Remus grabbed Hermione. They muttered a simple spell and disappeared. Then the four some landed with a thud on the shore, a few seconds later. 

They put Harry and Hermione down. "I'll go back for him." Remus said. Sirius nodded and Remus apperated back to Azkaban, to get Ron. "Maybe, you should change into a dog?" Hermione suggested. "Yeah, you're probably right." He replied. Sirius transformed back into a dog. "What should we do, while were waiting?" Hermione asked. Harry turned to look at her. "I don't know…" He trailed off. "What?" Hermione asked. Harry pointed at something behind her. She turned around. 

Lying, struggling was none other then Peter Pettigrew. Hermione gasped. Sirius looked at them. He changed back into a man. "What?" He asked. The pointed behind him. He turned around and saw Pettigrew. "Well, Well, Well, If it isn't you." Sirius shouted, walking up to him. Peter glared at him. Right then, Remus and Ron appeared. "What are doing, Sirius?" Remus asked. "We found Pettigrew.' Hermione filled him in. "Oh really…" He trailed off. He grabbed his wand and walked up beside Sirius.

"Hey!" A voice shouted from the distance. Everyone froze, and looked at the figure. Sirius changed back into a dog. The speaker was none other then Ginny Weasley. "I found Pettigrew. Now Sirius will be free, right?" She asked, stopping in front of them. "She knows about Sirius?" Remus asked. "Yeah. She saw Hermione before we left, and wanted to know what was going on. So Hermione told her. And, she believes us. So no prob." Ron replied. Sirius changed back into a man.

"So, what do we do with him." Hermione asked, pointing at Pettigrew. "The castle, they don't believe me. Only Dumbledore. He knows what's going on, and he's the only one that believes me, so…" Ginny trailed off. "To the castle." Ginny yelled. Everyone nodded. 

Sirius changed back into a dog. They managed to get Peter to levitate in the air. And they walked up to the castle. They were just about to go onto the Hogwarts castle. "What about Remus? If he gets caught…" Hermione trailed off. "Um… here." Harry said, giving him the Invisibility Cloak. He put the Cloak on and they walked across the bridge and into the school. 

Once they were inside, they stopped in front of a stone gargoyle. "In don't know the password." Harry muttered, looking at the statue. Hermione started to knock, furiously on the door. They waited. No one answered. Hermione was about to knock again. When the door swung open. There stood Snape.

He looked down at them all. Four kids, a grown man and a dog. "What do you want?" He snapped. "We need to see Dumbledore. It's important." Harry said. "The headmaster is busy. Fudge is here, saying that Lupin and Black escaped Azkaban." He snapped. 'The dog' growled at Snape. Snape glared at the dog. Snape closed the gargoyle. 

"Didn't you put the charm of him?" Harry hissed, glaring at Hermione. "I did. He didn't remember who is was, or where he was." Hermione replied. "But… then, what does this mean?" Ron asked, looking from Harry to Hermione. "He must have broken through it, some how." She said, and smacked her forehead with her hand. 

They sighed. "Sirius, is never going to be cleared, at this point." Ginny sighed, looking at Sirius. Ginny then turned and looked at the door. She banged on it. A few minutes later, Snape opened the door again. This time he looked down at Ginny. "We need to see Dumbledore, now! Let me in, or else." Ginny said, pointing her finger at Snape, and glaring at him. "No. He's in a meeting. And 50 points from Gryffindor, Miss. Weasley." He snapped. 

Ginny glared at him, evilly. She smirked and stomped on his foot. "OW!" He yelled. Snape grabbed his foot and started jumping up and down, yelling in pain. Ginny smiled, and ran past Snape. Followed by Harry, Hermione, Ron, Remus and Sirius. They ran up the stone steps. They stopped in front of Dumbledore's office. Someone was yelling at Dumbledore.

"I'm Re-installing the Dementors. Sirius Black has escaped again, with the help of his friend, Remus Lupin." Fudge shouted. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged worried looks, knowing that this would be harder to clear Sirius and Remus's names. "Now what?" Hermione mouthed. They shrugged. The footsteps were coming towards the door.

"We gotta hid." Hermione muttered. Harry nodded. They ran and hid behind a nearby stone gargoyle. Dumbledore's office door swung open. Fudge came out of the office, followed by Dumbledore. "I don't want the dementors re-installed, but that is your wish." Dumbledore sighed. Fudge stomped off down the stairs with a swish of his cloak. Dumbledore walked back into his office and closed the door. They came out from around the gargoyle. 

"The Dementors are back. Now what?" Remus said. They looked up at Remus. Sirius changed back into a man. "We're doomed." Sirius said, shaking his head. "I have an idea. Change back into a dog, and put the cloak back on." Ginny commanded. Sirius changed into a dog and Remus put the cloak back on. Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry walked up to Dumbledore's door. The knocked on the door, and in a few minutes, the door opened. 

Dumbledore looked down at Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. "What do I owe this visit?" He asked. He looked around the little group, and spotted a big, black dog. "Hello Sirius." He said. Sirius nodded, and changed back into a man, "Hello, Dumbledore." He replied. "Where's Remus?" He asked, looking around. Remus took off the Cloak. "I'm here." He said. "Come on in." Dumbledore said. They entered Dumbledore's little office. 

They sat down in the chairs in front of his desk. Dumbledore sat down at his desk, looking through his half moon glasses, and the group assembled in his office. "So, what is going on?" He asked. "Well, we escaped Hogwarts and swam all the way to Azkaban. Broke Sirius and Remus out." Hermione explained. "Also… when I was supposed to be in Hogsmeade, I was down by the shore, looking across the sea, when I saw this guy. It was Peter Pettigrew. So Sirius is innocent, and never killed Harry's parents, and I have no clue what Remus was imprisoned for." Ginny explained. Dumbledore nodded. "Where is Mr. Pettigrew?" He asked. 

They pointed a person, who was levitated in the air, unconscious. "Ok then." He said. He grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and wrote a letter to Fudge, saying to come to his office, as soon as possible. The owl flew out the window, letter tied to his paw. Right then Snape came bursting into the office. "I tried to get them to go away, but they smashed my foot." Snape bellowed, going on, and on. "Severus!" Dumbledore yelled. Snape stopped and looked at him. 

"Leave us alone, Severus. Just go and find Minerva and send her up her." Dumbledore said. "Yes Headmaster." He said, and left the office. Right then an owl flew back into the window. Dumbledore untied the letter and read it.

"Fudge will be here soon. You'll soon be free, Sirius, Remus. And Harry, you then may leave the Dursley's, if Sirius will take you." Dumbledore said. "Thank the gods!" Harry shouted. Footsteps were heard coming up the stone steps. The door opened, a few seconds later, and Professor McGonagall entered the office. She saw Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black sitting in the office. "Sirius Black?!?! Remus Lupin ?!?! She shouted. "Headmaster?" She questioned. "Don't jump to conclusions, Minerva." He said.

Dumbledore explained, the whole story to McGonagall, about Sirius being innocent, and about Pettigrew being the secret keeper for the Potters. He had just finished explaining the situation to Minerva when footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. The door then opened, and in walked Fudge, followed by… the Dementors. Everyone gasped. The Dementors started to walk over to where Sirius was standing. He gasped and fell to the ground.

Harry ran at the Dementors, and grabbed the back of it's robes. He tried to drag the Dementor away from Sirius. Fudge looked from the shaking Sirius on the ground too, Harry trying to pull the Dementor away. "What are you doing boy? That's an escaped criminal. You have no idea what this man has done!" He yelled, outraged. "YES! I DO! I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON. HE'S INNOCENT!!!!!" Harry shouted. 

"You don't believe this do you?" Fudge yelled, looking at Dumbledore and McGonagall. We caught him 15 years ago, he killed all those muggles." Fudge shouted. "He even killed Pettigrew." Dumbledore shook his head. "No, he didn't. Pettigrew is here." Dumbledore said, pointing to a corner in the full office. 

He gasped. Pettigrew was unconscious and levitated in mid air. "Well, we'll have to give Black a trial, and see what's going to happen." Fudge said. "UM… I need some help!" Harry shouted, trying to hold the Dementor back. Dumbledore mumbled a spell, and the Dementor left the room. "The trial will be held on the 30th of this month, in the town hall." He said, and stormed out of the room. 

They looked at the door after he left. "All we have to do is wait." Dumbledore said. "Right." Harry trailed off. McGonagall looked at the kids. "You should get to bed, you have classes in the morning." She said. They nodded, and they left the room. All that was left in the office, was Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore and McGonagall. 

The sighed, and looked out the nearby window. "This is going to be harder, then we think." Dumbledore muttered. The other three looked at him. "Why?" McGonagall asked. "Lucius Malfoy, is on the jury, and they say that when he wants something, he bribes them to agree with him. And since, Harry and Draco do not get along, he'll want to give you the Dementors Kiss, because then Harry will be stuck with the Dursley's forever." Dumbledore explained. "Oh." McGonagall said, and they went back to looking out the window. 

To be continued…

What's going to happen to Sirius, now that he has a trial? What are the Malfoy's and Fudge up to? Will they be able to get Sirius and Remus's names cleared? 

Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. The day of Truth

**__**

Wrath of Lord Voldemort… Part 11

The night before Sirius's trial…

The front oak door's opened. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin emerged from the door. "I can't do this! I'm going to get sent back to that awful, horrid, Azkaban." He shouted, and walked down the front steps. Remus just looked down at him, and followed him down the steps. "You can do this. Think about Harry, and what he's counting on. He's counting on his godfather to get his name clear." Remus shouted. Sirius sighed. "I know. But this isn't going to work. The only to people that can vouch for me, are dead. James and Lily." Sirius said. "Calm down!! If you're worrying this much today, then I'll hate to see you tomorrow." Remus said. "I know. I'm going to be a wreck tomorrow." He sighed. "I guess, I better calm down."

Remus was just about to say something else, when the front oak door's sung open. This drawed their attention, to the person that was standing on the top of the stairs closing the door. The person turned and looked across the grounds. Sirius and Remus went and took cover in a nearby patch of bushes, because they couldn't be seen, not just yet. 

The person walked down the stone steps and onto the grass. The person sighed, and walked across the grass, past Sirius and Remus. Sirius looked after the person. "It's Hermione." He muttered to Remus. "What?" He said. He looked at the figure, and realized it as Hermione too. They came out of the bushes and walked over to her. 

"Hermione." Sirius hissed, walking up to her. Hermione stopped walking and looked over at them. "Hi." She mumbled. They came to a stop in front of her. "What's wrong?" Remus asked, seeing the tears on, her face. "I was just talking to Dumbledore. I'm leaving Hogwarts. My parents want to live as muggles and are re-signing as a witch and wizard. They are also making me re-sign as a witch as well." Hermione muttered, wiping the tears away.

Hermione sighed, looking across the Hogwarts castle grounds. "God, I'm going to miss this place." She muttered. Hermione turned and ran off into the darkness. They looked after her, and sighed. "Poor girl." Sirius said, shaking his head. "Right." Remus replied. 

The front oak door's burst open once again. They drew their attention away from the spot where Hermione was once standing, and to the figure standing on top of the stone steps. They looked closely at the figure. Sirius knew who it was right away. "Harry." He called. The person looked in their direction, and walked over to them.

"Hi." He said, when he reached them. "Hey." They replied. "Are you ready for your trial, Sirius?" Harry asked, looking up at him. "Sort-of." He replied. "Sort-of?" Harry questioned. Remus looked at the two. "He's nervous. He **_still_** thinks that he going to be going back to Azkaban." Remus said, shooting a glance at Sirius. He smiled. "Have you seen Hermione? She has to leave." Harry asked. "She ran off into the distance, about two minutes ago." Remus said, pointing to the forbidden forest.

Harry looked to where he pointed too. He then looked back at them. "She ran into the Forbidden Forest!" He shouted. Sirius and Remus looked as well. "Aw man." Harry muttered. "I have to get her out of there." Harry said, and ran off into the forest after Hermione.

*

"Maybe, I should stay in this forest forever." Hermione muttered, walking to, who knows where, in the forest. Hermione stopped and looked around. She realized something. "I-I'm off the path." She stuttered. "Now, I am stuck in here, forever." She wailed. She dropped to the ground, letting her tears fall out. 

Hermione? Hermione? Are you in here?" A voice called, into the darkness. Hermione looked up from her spot on the ground. She stood up. "Harry? Ron?" She called, back into the darkness. Nobody answered. Hermione sighed, and sat back down on the ground. All the sudden, she heard footsteps. Footsteps, crunching on the dead leaves on the ground. She saw a light coming through the leaves. She stood up. Harry then came through the leaves.

Hermione walked over to where Harry was standing, and Harry walked over to where Hermione was. They met half-way. Harry grabbed her shoulders, and looked her in the eyes. "Hermione? Don't be sad. I'm always going to be your friend, magic, or no magic. Same with Ron." Harry assured her. Hermione stifled a cry. 

"Come on. We have to get back. We have a big day tomorrow." Harry said. Hermione sort-of nodded. "Harry! Wait. Since, I'm not going to be in the magical world anymore, I have to tell you this. I have liked you since the third year." Hermione mumbled. She looked up at Harry. He didn't look mad or angry, at her. He grabbed her shoulders again, and brought her close to him. "I feel the same way about you." Harry muttered. He brought her even closer, and finally they kissed.

It was like heaven had come early. It was like bliss to the two teens. After a few minutes, they let go, of each other. They looked into each other. Harry had lipstick on his check. "I'm been wanting to do that for such a long time." Hermione said. Harry put an arm around her waist. "We better get some sleep, for tomorrow." Harry said. Hermione nodded. Harry drew her closer, he lit his wand and they walked back to find the path out of the forest. 

The day of Sirius's trial…

It was still dark outside. It looked like no one was moving around in the castle, but there was. In the Gryffindor, boys dorm. Someone was already up, and moving around. Harry Potter. He flung his robes on, and put his glasses on, knowing that today was Sirius's trail. After he was ready, he drew his curtains. He looked around. No one was awake. He sighed, and walked over to Ron's bed. He flung the curtains aside. 

"Ron." Harry hissed. Ron rolled over. He opened his eyes, to see Harry standing there. "What, do you want?" He asked, looking up at him. "We have to get down to Dumbledore's office. Today is the trail." Harry hissed. Ron then was wide-awake and snapped up in his bed. "I'll be there in a second." He replied. Harry nodded, and walked down to the Gryffindor common room.

"Is Ron coming?" A voice asked. Harry turned around, and saw Hermione sitting in her bright red robes. "He'll be here, in a second." Harry replied. "I hope that Sirius is going to do ok. Because, when I saw him last night, he was a wreck, that's what Remus said." Hermione said, looking at him. "Sirius will do fine, I think. He knows that he's innocent, if only he can remember it." Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"I hope that you're right." Hermione sighed. "I'm still so tired." She muttered. Harry looked at her, and sat down beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder. Hermione looked up at the boys dorm. "Oh. Hello Ron." She called. Harry looked up as well. Ron just closed the boy's dorm door, and walked over to the two. "Come on, let's go. We can't be late." Ron said. "Right." Hermione muttered. They got off the couch, left the common room, and walked down the corridors towards Dumbledore's office.

After what seemed like hours, they finally found their way, in the dark, to the stone gargoyle, bearing Dumbledore's office. They knocked on the stone gargoyle. They waited in the dark, for about five minutes, until they heard footsteps coming down the steps.

The stone gargoyle sprung to life, when the footsteps stopped. The gargoyle sprang aside. The three looked up at the person. They came, face-to-face with none other then Snape. "Uh…" They trailed off. "The headmaster, has been waiting for you." He sighed. He stepped aside, (rather reluctantly) and let the three in. He was just about to close the statue up, when a voice rang out through the corridors.

Ginny was running down the corridor, waving her arms. Snape looked at her, running closer and closer, until she skidded to a stop, in front of Snape. "What do you want, Miss Weasley?" He barked. "I'm with Harry, Ron and Hermione." She puffed. Snape smirked, then reluctantly let her in, as well. Ginny smiled, and raced up the stairs to catch up with the others. 

Ginny raced up the two flights of stone steps. She finally, cam to a door at the end of the stairs. The door had a griffin on the door handle. She knocked on the door. She heard shuffling inside the room. "It's only me. Ginny." She shouted. The shuffling stopped, and the door opened. She came, face-to-face with Hermione. She let her in. She sat down in one of the chairs. 

She looked around the room. Everyone that would be involved in this matter was here, in Dumbledore's small office. Sirius, Remus, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, and McGonagall. So this must be a very big matter, bigger then Ginny would have ever thought. 

"So, lets just go and get this over with. We all know that Sirius is innocent, and let's hope that things turn out for the best." Dumbledore said. The little gang, assembled in the office all nodded, in agreement. Dumbledore went over to his fireplace and grabbed what looked like a normal flower vase. But inside of it was powder. Floo Powder. 

He put the vase like thing down on his desk. "I guess that you all know how to use this, and you know where you're going." Dumbledore said. They all nodded. Hermione grabbed a pinch of Floo powder, and threw it into the fire. She stepped into the fire, as well, and shouted; "Emperors Courtroom." Hermione was then disappeared with a pop. The others grabbed a pinch of Floo powder, stepped into the fire and disappeared with a pop. 

The group landed with a thud on the ground, in front of the Emperor's Courtroom. The group got up, and brushed the dirt of their robes. They looked around. They couldn't see Hermione anywhere. Hermione then came out into the street, through the big white doors. She looked down at the group. "They're announcing your case, Sirius. I hate to break it to you, but it doesn't look to promising." She smiled, sympathetically. Sirius muttered something, and stormed up the front steps, through the white door's, behind Hermione.

Hermione stopped outside the door's, leading to the courtroom. "Sirius! Do you have a lawyer?" She asked, looking at him. Sirius stopped, and looked at her. "Damn! I knew, that I forgot something." He muttered. "That's ok. I know your case. I'll do an aging spell, and be your lawyer." Hermione said, grabbing her wand. Sirius nodded. 

"Wait here." Hermione commanded. Hermione then walked around a corner. You could see white and silver sparks, coming from around the corner. A few minutes later, Hermione came back out around the corner. She looked nothing like the old, childish Hermione, but an older Hermione.

She no long had the messy hair. It was now red up in a loose bun. She had on baggy green robes with bright yellow rimes. She now also had brown glasses on. "Alright, I'm ready, when they announce your name, we'll walk out. And remember, don't call me Hermione, call me, um… Miss. Smith, and my first name is Mandy." She said. Sirius nodded, and they walked off, down the corridor.

The door to the courtroom opened. All the chatter in the room came to a stop. Ron looked over at Harry. "Where's Hermione?" He asked. Harry shrugged. The Judge made his way, to his chair. He looked down at his papers. "Mr. Sirius Black, versus Mr. Cornelius Fudge." The Judge said. Fudge came through the door, in bright green robes, and his phony smile. Sirius came walking down the other side. Fudge and Sirius, shot dirty looks at each other, and made their way up to the podiums.

The Judge looked at the two, guys. He looked like he still thought Sirius was a murder. Ron whispered to Harry, that he thought that Sirius would lose, because of the look, the judge had. Harry didn't want to believe it, but he thought so do. "Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked. "Dunno." Harry replied. Ginny nodded, and went back to watching the scene below.

"Do you, have a lawyer?" The Judge asked Fudge. He shook his head. "Alright then." The Judge said. He turned and faced Sirius. He sighed. "Do you have a lawyer?" He asked. Sirius nodded. Yes sir." He replied. Right then the court room door opened. Everyone turned to look at the person that came through the doors. Ron and Harry gaped at the person that came out the door. Ginny looked over at them, and said; "Is that Hermione?" They nodded. Hermione walked past Harry and Ron, smiled, and stood beside Sirius.

Hermione put her silver briefcase down on the podium and looked up the Judge. "Alright, so who are you?" He asked, looking down at Hermione. "My name is, Miss. Mandy Smith." She said. "Very well. We are here today to come to an agreement, about Mr. Black being in Azkaban. Cornelius Fudge thinks that Sirius Black should be in Azkaban, and Mr. Black and Miss. Smith think that Sirius should be free, to be with his Godson, Harry Potter." The Judge read, off the sheet in his hands.

"Cornelius Fudge, why do you want Sirius Black back into Azkaban?" He asked. Fudge shot a dirty look over at Sirius and Hermione, a.k.a. Mandy. "He has broken out of Azkaban twice. He killed twelve people fifteen years ago, in the muggle street. He has also been working for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Cornelius Fudge, rambled on about Sirius and why he should be in Azkaban. Sirius and Hermione stood there, glaring at him. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

She shouldn't take his rambling's anymore. "Would you just shut-up. He's innocent." Hermione hollered. The Judge glared at her. "Please Miss. Smith, we will get to you." She said. Hermione nodded, and went silent. "Thank you." Fudge said, and continued rambling on. Hermione looked up at Harry, Ron and Ginny. She rolled her eyes, and mouthed 'it's hopeless' Harry shrugged, and mouthed back, 'it's not over until it's over. You're a great girlfriend, and a great lawyer. You can do it' He mouthed back. Hermione nodded, and went back to the scene, unfolding. 

****

10 minutes later…

"Alright, Cornelius. We'll see what the outcome is. Thank you for your bit." The Judge said. He sighed, and turned his chair to look at Sirius and Hermione. "Miss. Smith? What do you have to say to this, matter?" He asked. Hermione smiled. She looked down at her briefcase. She opened it and grabbed some papers. Then looked up at the Judge.

"My client, Mr. Black here, is innocent. He didn't murder all those muggle's fifteen years ago. He had simply went to the Potter's house, after Voldemort had been there. Then he went to find Mr. Pettigrew, who is supposed to be dead. Once they confronted themselves. That's where we come in. Once they had drawn their wands out. Mr. Pettigrew, chanted the charm, that would blow the street up. He quickly used a severing charm, cut his finger off and turned into a rat. Since he is an Amigius. When the wizards came and took Sirius away. They had caught the wrong man. Mr. Pettigrew ha--" She was cut off.

"I don't think so Miss. Smith!" Fudge roared. The whole courtroom looked at Fudge then at Miss. Smith. (I'm just going to call her that for now, until this scene is over, k?) The Judge looked at the two of them. "Mr. Cornelius Fudge. You have had your side of the story told, so give Miss. Smith, a chance." The Judge said. He turned and looked back at Miss. Smith. "Continue." He said. Miss. Smith nodded, and continued.

"As I was saying, before I was interrupted. They had gotten the wrong man. Sirius Black is innocent. Mr. Pettigrew, has faced his life as a rat. Trying to get back to his master, Lord Voldemort. He has succeeded, and Voldemort is coming back to full strength. How did Sirius Black, keep sane in Azkaban? Easy, he kept saying that he was innocent, and he knew that he was. So the Dementors couldn't affect him. So when he escaped two years ago, he finally had what was rightfully his; freedom. He went all over, hiding from the Ministry. When he was cornered in a muggle street. He was taken back to Azkaban. Two weeks ago, he escaped again, to clam what was his; freedom. That's where I come in. He hired me, sure, I thought that he was a murder, but that didn't matter. He told me his story. I've reviewed it every night, non-stop. So now that we're here, I think that you owe Mr. Black an apology and take Azkaban, off his record." Hermione said, slamming her briefcase closed and slamming her hand into the podium. Looking from Fudge to the Judge.

The whole courtroom was silent, and looking at Miss. Smith. The Judge looked at the two. "Ok." He said, breaking the silence. "We'll take a few minutes off, and come back to the problem." He said, getting off his chair, and walked back through the door he came in. All the people in the stands started to get up, and left, while Harry and the others were making there way through the clouds, to where Hermione and Sirius were.

Hermione sighed, and leaned up against the podium. Sirius looked at her. "Hermione! You were right." Sirius cheerfully said, thinking about getting out of Azkaban. "I know what you mean, but our problem is just beginning." Hermione said. Sirius never got to ask her, what she meant, because the others came over to them. And babble broke out. 

"That was great Hermione." Ginny said. Hermione smiled. "This is going to be great, I'm going to be leaving the Dursley's." Harry yelled. Sirius nodded. "This is going to be the best, 'Mione. You definitely, know what you are doing." Ron said. Hermione just looked at them McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Lupin didn't say anything, and Hermione knew why. She knew what would be coming, when the court re-started. Dumbledore finally spoke up. "You do know what's happening now, right?" He asked, stepping forward. Hermione looked up. She nodded. "I know." She replied. 

The door's to the courtroom opened, they didn't look up at the person. The person had bright, red, flaming hair, blue eyes, black robes and a red trim. She walked over to them, and stood behind them. She cleared her throat. The babble stopped, they turned around and looked at the person. She was around the size of Ginny.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, looking at the girl. "Harry." Dumbledore said. Harry looked at him. "Yeah?" He asked. "This is your little sister. Molly Potter." He said. Harry sighed. "Really?" He said. "Yep. I'm your little sister, and I know all about you. I read you about in my book." Molly stated. Everyone looked at her. "What book?" McGonagall asked. "It's a muggle book." She said. She grabbed the books and showed them the Philosphers Stone, Chamber of secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, and Goblet of Fire. They gasped. Harry grabbed them. "Cool. I'm famous is both worlds." He said. "Not surprising." Ron muttered. 

Molly peered through the crowd. She gasped at Ron. He looked at her. "What?" He said, looking annoyed. "You're Ron Weasley. You're famous as well." She said. Ron looked startled. "Really?" Molly nodded. Lupin then cut in. "You do know what you're doing, right Hermione?" He asked. "Yep. I know that they are going to call up witnesses, so that's where you guys come in." She smiled. "Alright." Lupin replied. "Hold it!" Molly shouted. Everyone looked at her. "What are we doing?" She asked. Hermione explained to her about what they were doing. Clearing her godfathers name, and then she could live with him and Harry and not in the muggle orphanage. Molly nodded.

"Call me up as well. I have a lot to say on this. When we were at Hogsmeade, I've found a few picture's that will do well." She muttered. They nodded. "Call me up, right away, and I'll put them straight." Hermione nodded. The Judge then came back into the room and sat down in his chair. "ORDER!" He yelled. Everyone went back, and took their seats. Cornelius Fudge, Sirius, and Miss. Smith went back to the podiums.

"Miss. Smith? Do you have any people, you would like to call to the stand." He asked, looking at her. Miss. Smith looked up at him, and nodded. "Yes I do." She replied. She turned to the crowd. "I want to call, Miss. Potter to the stand." She said, pointing at Molly. Molly nodded, and walked down past Miss. Smith and sat in the stand.

Hermione looked around the room, and walked up to where Molly was standing. "Now? You said that you had prove that Sirius Black was innocent?" She said. Molly nodded. "Yes I do." Miss. Smith looked at her. "Would you please tell the courtroom, what you know?" She asked. Molly nodded.

"It was three years ago, when I was still living in the muggle world's, orphanage. The lady finally told me, what happened to my parents, and she even told me about the magical world. So then she took me to the leaky cauldron when I was thirteen, and she left me there. I was walking down the street, when I heard about Sirius Black. After the news about him, and why he was in Azkaban, when I was at home, I found out about Azkaban, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. I did a spell that would have taken me back in time to see what happened. When I came back to this time, I knew that Sirius Black was innocent. I started to make a plan. It took me a whole year. When I was ready, I escaped from Hogsmeade and went to Azkaban. Once I got there. I managed to get Sirius Black out of Azkaban, two years ago. How did I get in? I dressed up like a Dementor. Ever since then, I have been helping Sirius, on the run from the Ministry. And I, I have been there, with him the whole time. As his partner." Molly said.

Everyone looked at her. Fudge then spoke up. "Be quiet little girl. You didn't help him, only a man could get out of there, if he tried. He used Dark Magic!!" He yelled, at Molly. Molly glared at him. "Shut-up. I think, that you, should back down, old man!" She yelled. The court gasped, and looked from Molly to Fudge. Everyone knew that she had gone to far.

"Alright." The Judge said, looking from one to the other. "So, do you have any other witnesses, Miss. Smith?" The Judge asked. Miss. Smith looked at him. "Yes. I do." She replied. "Alright, bring him or her up." Miss. Smith turned back to the crowd, behind her. She looked up at her friends. "I want to call… Remus Lupin to the stand." She called. He looked down at her. He sighed, and walked down the aisle to the stand.

****

Three hours later… 

"Alright. I think that this has come to an end." The Judge said, looking at the courtroom. He turned his chair around and faced the Jury. "Jury. What do you say, Guilty or innocent?" The Jury looked at him, and scribbled an word down on their paper, and handed it to the Judge. The Judge looked through all the papers. He called out; "10 innocent's and 2 not innocents." The crowd sighed. Miss. Smith looked around the crowd, then over to the Jury.

It looked like she had Fire in her eyes. Then she scanned the crowd, looking for the Malfoy's. Then she saw them, laughing at what was going on. She sighed, and started to walk towards the jury. "What are you doing?" Sirius muttered. "Hang on." She replied. She walked over to the jury and looked over at them all. 

The Jury stopped talking and looked at her. "Yes?" One said, that looked like a snob. "Did Mr. Malfoy threaten you, with curses and crap?" She asked. Everyone nodded. Except for the snob and the person beside her. She knew that they were the 'not innocent' ones. "It was you! You're the two who find Mr. Black not innocent." She said. They smirked. "He won't do anything. Listen, that guy. He's a jerk. You work for the Ministry! You can threaten him." She shouted. The two looked at her, to the laughing Malfoy's. They glared, and then whispered, something to each other. They nodded, and got up, and walked over to the Judge. Miss. Smith, smirked, and walked back over to Sirius.

"What'd you do?" He asked. "You'll see." She replied. The Judge nodded, and slammed his little hammer on his desk. The chatter stopped and everyone went back to their seats. Miss. Smith, Sirius and Fudge all looked up at the judge. "Re-count." He said. The court went silent. Hermione had her fingers crossed behind her back, with her eyes closed. Fudge was looking around in triumph. Sirius was looking like he was going back to Azkaban, and his hands were white, from gripping the podium. 

The Judge looked down at the little papers in his hand. "And the re-count numbers are…

****

To be continued…

Is Sirius innocent of guilty? Will he be going back to Azkaban? What are the Malfoy's up to? And Hermione has to re-sign as a witch and be a muggle again!! PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Another Kidnapping?!?!

**__**

The Wrath of Lord Voldemort… (Part 12)

The Judge looked at the little slips of paper in his hands. "The re-count is… 12 innocent and zippo Guilty." The Judge said, looking up at the courtroom. He then took his little hammer and knocked it on the wooden platform. He then got up from his chair and left the courtroom. Everyone gasped, and looked from Sirius to Fudge, not knowing how Fudge would react.

Hermione then looked up to where Draco and his father were sitting. Their smirk was wiped off their faces and they looked like they wanted to beat the crap out of Hermione and Sirius. Hermione then turned away and pumped her hand into the air. She then shouted; "We did it." She said, and looked over at Sirius. "Are you OK? You look weird." She stated. Sirius snapped out of his trance. "Huh? No, I'm fine. Just… I'm free once again." He said, smiling at her "And I owe it all to you." He continued on. By that time, everyone else had made it over to where they were. Everyone looked shocked, that she had actually pulled it off. She said the change back for the spell and she changed back into a fifteen-year-old girl. 

"Thanks so much 'Moine. I owe you one." Harry said, while hugging her. "I don't really think so. I did it just for you." She said. They let go off each other. She turned to the others. "While, looks like I can finally leave the Dursley's and lead a perfectly normal life, well as normal as a magical life can be." He re-stated. "Me too!" Rally said, squeezing through the little group. Everyone laughed. All of the sudden, behind them, someone cleared their throat behind them. Everyone turned around and looked at the person. It was none other then Fudge.

"What do you want?" Rally snapped, glaring over at Fudge. "Hold your tongue little girl." He snapped back. Rally made an attempt to hit him, but Ron grabbed her, and held her back. She was still struggling to get out, but he wouldn't let her go. Fudge looked over at her, and looked back over at the others.

"I still don't believe you, you will always be marked as a murderer on my list. Until I get proof that you're innocent. And where did that Lawyer go." He said, looking around. "Right here." Hermione said. "I used a charm." She continued on. Ginny rolled her eyes, and knocked Hermione out of the way, and looked Fudge Square in the face. "He's innocent. And we have proof. Pettigrew is here!" She shouted. Fudge looked at her. Then at Ron. "I know you. You're Arthur's kids. Maybe he should know that his kids are getting in the way of Ministry Business. Both of them paled. Ron let go of Rally.

"Ugh. Just leave them be. I dragged everybody into this." Harry said, looking Fudge straight in the eyes. "Leave it to Potter. Dumbledore, this kid's story's are getting for crack potted every year." Fudge said. "First, he helps the murderer escape. Then he killed Cedric, when he took him to see Voldemort. Now, he thinks that Pettigrew is alive. How do you know that his parents are dead? Maybe they just orphaned him at his Aunt and Uncle's house. Also along with his stupid sister." Fudge shouted, going purple in the face. 

Hermione was starting to get all mad. So was Sirius. He then stepped forward, thrusting a finger out at Fudge. "Don't you dare insult my god-children. They are better then they are, and their parents did die. Their house was in ruins. Don't you get it." Sirius yelled. "Ugh. Pettigrew is alive." Ron said. Hermione then ran up the stairs and grabbed a person and dragged it down the stairs to where everyone was. 

"Here. Hermione said, and dropped the person. The person looked up, didn't say anything or even move. Only because he has all tangled up. They took all the ties off him and there stood Peter Pettigrew. "This is impossible." Fudge muttered, staring at the person. "Who are you?" He demanded. "Peter Pettigrew." The man said. Fudge gasped and sighed. "Looks like the story checks out." He said, and he left the courthouse, Pettigrew behind him.

The rest of the little gang there, left the courthouse, out into the sunny daylight. "Well, I guess we better get backs to Hogwarts. Things to attended to." Dumbledore said, looking around. Everyone got their wands and they apperated back to the Hogwarts Castle.

Once they got on the ground, everything looked peaceful. The students were finishing their homework or daydreaming into space. The water squid was propelling itself around the water with not a care in the world. The gang split up. The teachers went back into the school. Sirius went off prowling around the grounds, while Harry, Hermione and Ron walked over to the eater and sat down in the shade of the trees.

"When are you leaving for the Muggle World?" Harry asked, looking over at Hermione, who was glancing across the lake, then over to Ron and Harry. "I have to start packing tonight. I'm going to miss you guys so much!" Hermione said. Harry looked over to her. Got up, walked over and sat down beside her. "Don't worry about it 'Moine. I'll always be here for you. Wizard or muggle." He said. 

Ron looked from one to the other. "I'll catch up with you guys later." He aid, and felt the two alone and walked up the grounds and into the school. "Where did Ron go?" Hermione asked, after a few minutes seeing that he was gone. "I saw him go up to the castle. But you know him." Harry replied. They nodded, and went back to staring across the lake.

Within a few hours, of being out into the sun, and the sun was just setting. Ron came back out of the castle looking for Harry and Hermione. He found them, sitting in the same place they were sitting before. He walked over. "Hey. Hate to break up the little love fest here. But you guys missed dinner. Hello? Are you listening to me?" He said, looking at them. They didn't move or anything. "The sunset is beautiful." Hermione finally said. "Yeah. So let's go." Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"We'll be up later. After the sunsets." Harry said. "Alrig—No way. I don't trust you and you together. You might try something." Ron said, glaring at the two of them. Hermione then turned around, and gave him that 'glare.'

"Ron. Just Shut-up. Why would I try anything? I'm never going to see Harry again." Hermione said, looking like she was going to cry again. "Fine. If you don't want to se me again, and all you care about is Harry. Bye." Ron said. Hermione smacked him. "Don't be thick." She replied. He sat down beside her. They went back to gazing at the sun setting. 

Within a few minutes, Ron was bored out of his mind. "This is so fun. Nothing more fun. I hope we can do this again tomorrow." He said, sarcastically. They just glared, at him. "Alright. I'm leaving. He said, and walked back across the grounds.

*~*

The Next day…

It was around six in the morning. No one was really up yet, through out the whole school. Only some of the teachers and Hermione. Who was getting all her belongings and getting ready to walk out of the magical world for all entirety. The only thing that she wanted more then anything was to stay in the magical world for all entirety with Harry and all of her other friends. 

But, all she really wanted to do was leave quietly, so that she wouldn't have to see he's a face again, and start crying. Seeing his face again would just make it harder to leave. She walked down the spiral stairs and into the common room. No one was around, so she left the room, and walked down the hall, and out the front doors to where the 'car' was waiting for her, with her parents inside, getting ready to leave for good. She sighed, took one last look at Hogwarts, got into the car and they went down the road.

*~*

Back inside the school…

****

*Knock, Knock* Dumbledore looked up from his studies, to the door. "Come on in." He said, thinking it would be one of the professors. "Dumbledore? We've come here to talk about Hermione, and making her leave Hogwarts. We think that she should be with her friends. So… we are going to transfer to muggle's but let Hermione finish here at Hogwarts." Mrs. Granger said, looking at Dumbledore. He looked up at them and gasped. "Didn't you just pick her up? Because she just got in a car and left." Dumbledore replied. He then looked from them to outside. "Damn it. You go and get her back; and I'll go and pay a visit to the Gryffindor's. They all left the room in order to go their separate ways. 

He ran down the halls; 'Where's no way that Voldemort could come back to full power again? But Peter is still out there. I don't know, what to think.' He thought making it down to the Gryffindor tower. He opened the portrait hole and inside, to where all the Gryffindor's were. They all looked at him. He beckoned Harry, Ron and Ginny outside. All the others looked to where they disappeared. Thinking that they must have gotten into big trouble again. 

But they were ever so wrong. Nothing of the sort. The three of them came back in, all white faced, and thinking of Hermione, who had been kidnapped and didn't even know it. They were quiet for the rest of the day, even in Potions, which surprised everyone, even Snape. Who had no idea what was even going on. The day went by slowly, wondering if they'd ever see her ever again. They doubted it, because she didn't even know what was going on. She might now, considering that it was light outside now. But you never know, do you? She'd probably just pop up when you think she'd be as good as dead. That's Hermione for you.

*~*

It was after dinner, everyone was having a good time, even Harry, Ron and Ginny were starting to get lively, because how ling could they be sad? Forever? That would take a miracle. In the words of everyone else at the school. All the sudden, a white owl appeared at the window, tapping on the window. It was a snowy white owl. It was Hedwig. Harry let her in. A letter dropped to the ground and out Hedwig flew to the Owlery. Harry read the letter out loud…

Dear Mr. Potter and friends… 

I have your little girly friend here, Miss. Granger. If you ever want to see her, you have three days. If you're not here at the end of the three days, you will never see here again. Only because her neck will be slit and she'll see you, when you die. Mwa hahahaha.

A person.

"Great… Hermione goes and gets herself kidnapped, and worser on a death roll." Ron mumbled, looking at the roof. Ginny looked from Harry to Ron. She was just as nervous as the rest of them were. "Hermione's smart… she can handle this on her own. I swear." Ginny said, putting on a fake smile, hoping to cheer everyone up. Which they both looked like they were going to jump out the window in hopes to find her.

"I'm going to sleep on it. I'll see you guys in the morning. Later." Harry said, got up and walked up the spiral staircase and into the boy's dorm. "He's going to run away tonight, and is going to try to get Hermione back single handed. I swear that he's going to die someday, for thinking he would be the hero that lives to be 100." Ron muttered, rolling his eyes.

Another owl then swooped into the common room and dropped a letter on Ron's lap, and swooped back out of the room. He opened it seeing that it was Hermione's daily paper thing. But… she wasn't there, so he looked at it. Sirius's face was on the front page. Saying that he was now innocent of all charges, and that Peter Pettigrew had been caught. A picture of Peter Pettigrew was there, in the courtroom, trying to escape Fudge.       
"Now that is what I call Comedy." Ron laughed, handing the paper over to Ginny, and walking up the spiral staircase and into the boy's dorm room. Only to see that Harry was gone, and the window was open, the Firebolt and the Invisiblity Cloak was gone. "There he goes again… trying to be the 'hero' again. Why can't he just give up!" Ron said, to himself and went to hope, hoping that Harry wouldn't try anything stupid again. 
**TO BE CONTINUED… **    Is Harry over his head again, trying to be the 'hero' once again? Will Hermione's get out before she dies for ransom? And is Voldemort really dead, or Is Wormtail behind this, trying to get Voldemort back, or kill Harry for killing his 'master'? Please R&R!!!


	13. Leaving everything behind

**__**

The Wrath of Lord Voldemort… (Part 13)

The car was rolling to a sudden stop. Hermione was looking out the window, thinking about the past six years at Hogwarts. 'I can't believe that it's all came to an end. My friends… the adventure's… the detention's… the mysteries…everything else that has happened since I became a witch.' Hermione thought her thoughts then came to and end when the car slammed on the brakes. 

Hermione looked out the window; she didn't recognize anything. She knew it wasn't the Muggle World. It was defiantly somewhere in the Wizardry World. She just didn't know where. 

"Mom? Dad? Where are we? What is this place?" Hermione asked, looking out the window, with a look of confusion on her face. Her 'parents' got out of the car and over to Hermione's car door. They opened it and grabbed her arm. 

"What are you doing?" She screamed, as she was thrown out of the car seat, and onto the ground where it looked a lot like a desert. "Is this anyway to treat your daughter? Where are we? This is not the Muggle World!" She continued on.

The two looked over at her, and laughed a bit. "You're not your parents… little girl. Let's just say, you're our ransom, until Mr. Potter and his friends come and get you. Within three days… if they haven't came for you. You will never see daylight again." Her 'Dad' sneered and took out a pocketknife, and held it out to Hermione. "One false move girl, and you're gone." The other said and quickly tied her arms and legs up and bounded her mouth. 

The two laughed and took off their masks. Hermione gasped as much as she could, considering that her mouth was gagged. It was none other then Peter Pettigrew and Cornelious Fudge. "What are you doing?" Hermione said, muffling her voice through the bandanna. 

*~*

"Ginny! We have a problem!" Ron said, coming down the spiral stairs the next morning. Ginny looked up from her Herbology Lesson Book. "What is it?" She asked, all confused with the sudden attack of panic. He stopped in front of her, and sat down, huffing and puffing.

"Harry's gone. He went in the night before I went to bed to find him gone. He went after Hermione. He's going to probably die again, trying to be the hero again." He said. Ginny rolled her eyes. She slammed her book down, and tossed it into her backpack. "Hmm… I know what we should do." She said, picked up her bag and walked up the spiral stairs and into the boy's dorm room.

The next moment you heard a scream from the boy's dorm room. "Ah!! There's a girl in here!" Someone shouted. Slamming of doors and pounding down the stairs would then be heard. Neville, Dean and Seamus came running down the stairs and into the common room; still in their Pajama's. Everyone laughed, and didn't believe that a girl was in the room. 

Everyone made comments about this type of thing. "They must want to show of to someone in here, and if there was a girl in your room… what was she doing in there?" George asked, trying to laugh. The three went red in the face. "I'm serious! There is a girl in out room. She just walked in. And…it was Ginny!" They shouted. "WHAT?" Fred, George and Ron yelled. "Yeah. She's up there right now." Dean said, pointing at the stairs. Ginny, right then walked down the stairs. 

"Where were you Ginny? In my room… putting my backpack away." She said, acting confused. "Liar's!" Fred yelled. The boys backed away and ran up into their dorm room. "I got it." She said, to Ron. They left the common room, and down the hall. "What did you get?" Ron asked. "I was in there. Harry's gone, but I know when he left. You saw him leave! What didn't you stop him?" She asked him. 

"I couldn't. I don't have broom. I can't fly out just like I'm a bird." Ron replied. "Right. Let's go and out after him." Ginny said, and ran down the flight of stairs and out the front doors, until she knocked into someone. "Watch it Weasel Jr." A voice drawled. She had crashed into Draco. He had a broom in his hand. She grinned evilly, and grabbed the broom from his hand, and raced out the front doors. With Ron behind her. 

They got on the broom, and kicked off from the ground and raised high from the ground. Leaving a Draco Malfoy on the ground, shaking his fists at them. They turned back towards the mountains and speed off into the distance, looking for a firebolt or Harry.

*~*

"If Wormtail is behind this and brought Voldemort back to life, and kidnapped Hermione to get back at me for killing Voldemort." Harry said, flying over a little city trying to find people or something nearby. "Hermione. Where are you?" He said, thinking aloud. His eyes started to rift close. "I'm so tired." He said. His eyes closed and he fell of his broom and fell down, down, down into the world below. 

*~*

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at what I found! It's a man with a broom!" A little girl said, shaking him. Harry hoped that they weren't muggles. This would be hard to explain. "What did you find, Melody?" A woman asked, appearing at her daughter's side.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" The woman asked, getting down on her knees and helping Harry up. "Are you a muggle?" He asked, opening one eye. She shook her head. "Nope. My name is Sport and I'm a witch, headmistress of Pebble Beach School of Witchcraft." She said, picking up Harry's broom and holding it out to Harry. "You can come to my house, and get something to eat. You must have had a nasty fall last night." She said, looking at the scratch on his head. 

He looked up. "That's my scar. I'm Harry Potter." He said. The woman and the child gasped. "Harry Potter?" They asked. He nodded. The three walked back across the grounds, and into Sport's house. "Hmm… well a car did go by here about maybe a day ago." Sport said, thinking back to yesterday. "Not many cars go by here. But, yes, one car went by here around ten o'clock yesterday morning." Sport said. Harry sighed. 

"Why Harry Potter? Why? Why do you care about a car?" Melody asked, letting go of her mother's hand. "My girlfriend was kidnapped by two people, and I need to find her, before they hurt her." Harry explained. Melody nodded. "Why don't we get out of this field, and into the house." Sport said. Everyone agreed, and walked into the cottage, on the edge of Pebble Beach School. 

*~*

The three sat in the kitchen, eating chocolate frogs and drinking pumpkin juice, and a lot of others things, that were well known… and well…things that weren't as was well known as well. After they ate, Harry explained everything that had happened in the past year. That left the two shocked. 

"Wow… that sounds like fun. Our school is boring. Nothing fun happens." Melody spoke up. She got up and walked over to the window. "Don't mind Melody. She has an adventurous little heart, but does have a lot of courage. The only thing is, she doesn't realize how dangerous it can be." Sport explained. Harry nodded, and Melody came back over to the table.

"Mommy! Mickey and Adam are trying to transfigure Madison again!" Melody said. "Oh my not again. I'll be back in a moment, Harry." Sport said, she grabbed her wand and ran out through the front door. 

"Harry? Can I go with you on your adventure to save Her-o-my-knee? I love adventure and fun!" Melody said, going starry-eyed. "It's not all fun and games. I've almost died many times, and besides your mother wouldn't let you go." Harry replied, putting his cup on the counter and grabbing his broom.

*~*

"Where do you think Harry would have went?" Ginny asked, looking at the grounds below her. "I don't know. We should search till it's almost dark. Try and see if you can get to mom's friend's house tonight. Sport's house, Pebble Beach School." Ron called. Ginny nodded and they sped off into the distance. 

*~*

"One day down, Peter. Only two more to go, and we'll have our revenge on Mr. Potter." Fudge said, sitting back, and drinking some wine. "Yeah. Too bad, we couldn't just get rid of the girl now. She is stupid and a nuisance." Peter said, shouting a look of disgrace at Hermione. She muffled something that they couldn't here. They had tied her to a pole, with her hands and legs tied up, mouth still covered.

'I have got to get out of here. I need to find a way out. Oh Harry, where are you? Please come and save me soon, before it's too late.' Hermione thought, looking around the dark room. This was boring and a very long day.

*~*

"Bye Guys! I'll come back and visit some day." Harry called. He got on his broom and sped off into the dark night sky. The two waved goodbye, and watched him fly off into the darkness. Melody the turned to her room, and tugged on her skirt. "Mommy? Why could I go with Harry Potter?" She asked. 

Her mom looked down at her; "I already told you. Harry is an older kid, and has to save his friend. You'll have your adventurous times when you get into school." Her mother replied. They walked out of the field and into their little cottage. 

*~*

"This isn't easy. But, at least Sport told me that they had went north. Now, I'll I got to do is find them. They're a whole day ahead of me. I'll find them…eventually. Hopefully, I'm not to late. If I am, I'll kill whoever kidnapped her." Harry said, going faster on his broom, trying to go as fast as he could. All he knew was that they were north and in a black punch buggy car.

He flew for hours and hours on end. Stopping every now and then, and asking people on the road if they had seen any cars going down the road lately. Some had, some hadn't. Matters who you asked. 

"I must be getting closer. It's almost sunrise. Hermione only has two days left to live. I have got to find her. If it kills me." Harry said. He flew down closer to the ground. His broom was starting to slow down, so he was going to walk for a bit. 

*~*

"Ron! I'm tired. Sport's house, is on the other side of this field. Can't we just stop in for a bit of rest? I'm tired, and have flown all day." Ginny said, starting to fly down into the field. "Alright." Ron said. The two jumped off the broom and into the field. They ran through the field, and knocked on the cottage door.

Melody answered the door. She loved Ginny as much as a sister would. "GinnY!" She cried, and grabbed onto her. "Hi Ginny!" Melody said. Ginny smiled. "Hi Melody. IS your mom home?" Ron asked. "Hiya. Yep, she's just in the kitchen. Wow, I've seen so many people today." The little girl replied, and dragged the two into the room.

"Hi Sport. Are you here?" Ginny called, into the room. A girl with straight red hair appeared from around the corner. "Hey Guys. Come on in. I'll be out in a second." Sport said, and disappeared. The two sat down on the couch, with Melody in between them, with her fuzzy green pajama's on. Sport then appeared.

"Ron. Ginny. How are you? Why are guys all the way down here?" She asked, sitting down in a chair, opposite them. The two smiled. "We're following Harry Potter." Ginny said. "He ran away in the night, trying to find his kidnapped girlfriend. So, we have to get them both out, before they both die." Ron said. Sport nodded. Melody looked between the two. "Wow! Harry Potter was here this morning. Looking for Her-o-my-knee." She said. The two gasped. 

"Which way did he go?" Ron asked, looking around from Sport to Melody. "He left this morning. Out in the field, we told him to go north. Two strange looking and mean looking people drove by here last night, in a black punch buggy. So, Harry went north, after them." Sport explained. Ron and Ginny got up from the couch, and grabbed Malfoy's Nimbus 2002. 

"We have got to after him. We dies almost all the time, in evil's hands." Ginny replied. The four ran back into the field. "We'll come back with news as soon as we find them. Good or Bad." Ginny said, mounting the broom. Sport nodded, hoping that Harry would be OK, along with the rest of them. 

"Mommy! Can I go with Ginny and Ron?" Melody asked, tugging on her mom's skirt. Her mom shook her head. "No Melody. I didn't let you go with Harry, and I'm not letting you go with Ginny and Ron. They have to find their friends. That is big kid stuff. You'll do that with your friends, when you get to school." Sport explained, again.

"Bye Guys!" Melody said, and ran back into the cottage. "Talk to you soon." Ron said, and they kicked off from the ground, and zoomed off north, after Harry and the car. Sport watched the two out of sight, and turned and walked back towards the cottage. 

"Melody must learn that she can't do everything that the big kids can do." Sport said, entering her cottage back door. She didn't realize how quiet it was. Little did she know that Melody was missing. A knock on her door was heard. Sport looked at the door, and walked over to it. She opened it to find Michele standing there. 

"Yes Michele? What can I help you with?" Sport asked, looking down at Michele. "Professor Hopesmith! Melody is gone! I was playing Exploding Snap with Madison, when your front door opened. Melody had your Quidditch broom, and zoomed off, after two other kids. Two red-heads on another broom." Michele exclaimed. "Oh… thank you Michele." She replied. Michele nodded, and walked away. Sport closed the door.

She ran over to her broom closet. Her broom was gone. "Oh no!" She said. "Melody! Please be all right. I hope that Ron and Ginny see you." Sport said, and closed up the closet.

*~*

"Mommy's going to kill me. She always said 'A broom is not for a five year old, Melody. Maybe when you're in school you can have it' Oh well. Too last to turn back." Melody said, and zoomed off faster, after Ron and Ginny. 

*~*

"This is such a long road. At least the sun is starting to come up." Harry said, looking over all the trees, and seeing the sun poke out from in between them. "Hermione, please be alright. I still have two days, and I will find you, if it kills me." Harry screamed, into the dark forest on his right. He sighed, knowing that screaming wouldn't help me in this place. And it defiantly wouldn't help Hermione at all! TBC… 

Hermioen only has two days left, then it's off to heaven. While they get her back, or will something go wrong, at the others get lost more, wasting more time. Please R&R!!!!!!!

--Arwen- Queen of the Elfs


	14. Final Battle

**_The Wrath of Lord Voldemort (Part 14)_**

"Where do you think Harry's gone? I mean, he went north, so how far ahead could be?" Ginny asked, looking around the dark forest below her. "I don't know." Ron replied. They were flying over the forest, looking for a sign of a person down below them. So far… they had no luck. "Harry will probably be fine. I mean, he's been in more trouble then this before. But, I hope that Hermione's OK. She's not the fighting type of person. I'm going closer down to the ground. Maybe, we'll find Harry or Hermione." Ginny said. The broom went down and they were flyer way closer to the ground. 

Melody was flying behind them, wondering where they were going. She was starting to get tired. She had never flown on a broom before, except when she was on the broom with her mother. But…her mother wasn't here, and she couldn't let Ginny and Ron find her. Not yet…not until it started to get interesting. 'Come on! Do something interesting… please!" Melody thought, following behind the others. She got her broom to go down, so that she could try and follow Ginny and Ron through the dense tree's ahead. 

*~*

The sun was now fully up… it had been up for about an hour. Harry was still walking along the forest, he couldn't see too much, considering the trees were to dense in this area. His ears and eyes were open though, looking and trying to hear anything nearby. No luck so far! 

"I'm going to give up on this soon! I can't find Hermione, hopefully she is alright," He looked down at his broom. "Come on! Hurry up and recharge." He shook the broom, knowing that it would do no good. But… it did have some use. As soon as he shook the broom, somewhere far away a scream was heard. It echoed through the forest, until it reached Harry. He stopped and looked around. "That. Sounded like Hermione." He said to himself. He then took off at full force into the forest. Not thinking of riding his broom, he just ran off it dodging the trees. One thought was going through his mind right then. 'Hermione better be alright.'

*~*

"STOP SCREAMING!" Fudge yelled, as he tried to get Hermione into the Black Punch Buggy car. Hermione looked at Fudge to Peter. They were both now trying to force her into the car. But she had her feet up, and on each side of the car door, stopping her from going inside the car. "Put your feet down. We have a schedule to keep!" Fudge yelled, still trying to force her into the car.

Peter rolled his eyes and stalked up to where Hermione and Fudge were. He grabbed her legs, thinking that if he put them together, she would get into the car. But… he was so ever wrong. He grabbed one of her legs, and when he went to grab the other one, she pulled her foot up and kicked him right in the nose. He let go off her one leg and stumbled back holding his nose. 

"Damn you girl. Get her in that car. Potter will be here before it's too late!" Peter yelled, glaring at Hermione, then at Fudge. He looked up in the sky, as if expecting Harry Potter to fly down on him right then. Fudge glared back and rolled his eyes. "I'm trying, but she's a brat. And, she doesn't listen to her adults very well!" Fudge shouted, and glared at Peter. "Can't you help me at all!"? He yelled.

Peter looked up and looked at Fudge. "I could… but I don't want to. I'll be on the lookout for Potter and his friends. Hurry up." Peter snarled and grabbed his wand. "Don't you dare point that wand at me Mr. Pettigrew. I can easily lock you up in Azkaban… the Dementors will like that." Fudge replied. He now also had his wand out. Peter waved what he said away.

"You might be able to take me to Azkaban… but not if I kill you first." He said. Fudge gasped and dropped Hermione to the ground. She landed with a thud and an OW!! She looked up; Fudge and Peter were fighting like the young muggle kids she used to baby-sit. Only this time they had wands and magic, and the power to kill someone. 

She closed her eyes, hoping this was a dream. Hoping that she would wake up in the girls' dorm at Hogwarts. And not here, in nowhere land. She sighed, and then got an idea. If the two of them were locked in battle with each other, she might be able to escape to Hogwarts or any place of shelter. She got up and started to slowly walk away to the dense forest behind her. She was just about to escape, when someone pointed her out.

"Hey! There goes that girl. Stop her!" Peter shouted, stopping the fight and pointing at Hermione. Fudge stopped, turned and looked at her. 'Bloody Hell! They found me!' Hermione thought. Maybe, she could still escape them. She broke off into a run, but she didn't get to far. 

"Petrificus Totalus!" A voice shouted.

A white light was coming at her. It surrounded her, and it froze her. She couldn't move, she was like a statue that never would move. She crashed to the ground with a _Thump!_  Peter and Fudge laughed. "That should teach her to listen to her elders!" Fudge roared, and Peter laughed. Hermione looked at them, like they were going to kill her; right then and there. Her eyes started to water. 'Harry! Where are you? Please come here… soon!' She thought. She blinked and Fudge and Peter were gone. 

"Huh?" She asked herself, looking very confused. All the sudden, a spell was yelled, and a light went over her head. Then it dawned on her, they were battling each other again. She sighed, and there was no way out this time. Only, maybe, someone was coming to save her. 

*~*

Ginny and Ron had now gone so far down to the ground, that if they went down any farther they would hit the trees! Melody was still following them, only a little bit higher up. She sighed, hoping that Ginny and Ron would ever go down for a rest. She was still in her fuzzy green pyjamas, and very tired. If this went on much longer, she would have to tell them she was here… or crash into the nearby trees. Then, within a blink of an eye, all the trees were gone. And, in it's place, stood a clearing. It wasn't very big though. 

Melody sighed. Ron and Ginny didn't look like they were going to give up any time soon for a rest. 'This is just great," She said to herself looking down at the clearing. 'I might as well just show them I'm here… no—" She was cut off in mid sentence when the trees below her fell down and out walked Harry Potter. He ran through the clearing and into the forest on the other side. Melody looked from Ron and Ginny to where Harry had disappeared. 

"What should I do? Follow Ginny and Ron or follow Harry and Her-o-my-knee?" She asked herself. She quickly shrugged it off and commanded the broom to go down. The broom went down and into the dense trees below. Ron, all of the sudden turned around. "Hey Ginny. Did you fell like someone was behind us… until a few seconds ago?" Ron asked her, looking around. Ginny nodded. "Yeah. But… worry about that later. We have to find Harry and Hermione." Ginny said, and continued on flying. 

*~*

The trees were getting thicker as they went on. The farther Melody tried to fly, the harder it became. She sighed, and slowed her broom down, until it was at a 'gliding' stage. She glided through the bushes for a while, until she saw Harry a little ways ahead. She brought her broom up into the air. She wanted to see what Harry was looking at. He was crouching behind a little bush, looking at something on the other side. When she was up in the sky and looked down, she noticed what it was. A black punch buggy was on the other side, two men were fighting and a girl with brown hair was lying on the ground, with a white mist around her. 

'Hmmm… that must be Her-o-my-knee.' Melody said to herself. She would have thought about what to do know, but she was caught of guard. Her broom started moving all over the place like it was being controlled by something. She clung onto her broom handle, thinking she was going to fall off it. Within seconds, the broom made a fast movement, and Melody was thrown off the broom. She was hanging in mid-air only staying there by her grip on the handle. The broom made another movement. It sounded like it coughed, and that was that. 

The broom decided that it didn't want to fly anymore. It plunged for the ground, it wouldn't stop, and Melody was too small to seeing herself into a sitting position and try to control the broom. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the crash to the ground. The only thing she didn't realize… was that Harry Potter was crouching in her way. Within a few very long seconds she had crashed into his back. It caught him off guard. The two crashed through the bushes and into the next clearing. Hermione was trying to gasp, but it didn't work.  

Fudge and Peter stopped trying to kill each other and turned to where the noise was coming from. They gasped when they saw Harry Potter… and a little girl? Since when did Harry have a little sister? The two men sneered at the two of them. Peter then stepped forward.

"Potter. We finally meet again. No godfather or parents to protect you this time," Peter sneered and glared at Harry. "Oh… and who did you bring with you? Hmm… it's a little girl. Is this your sister or girlfriend? Are you going to fight, or sit here and watch us kill you, the girl behind you and the girl over there." He pointed to Hermione. Harry huffed and glared at him. Melody, being how old she was, did something else. She crossed her arms like Harry had done, and stuck her tongue out.

"Pettigrew," Harry drawled. "We meet again. True, my godfather and parents aren't here… but I'm still here. And, so, is my…er…sidekick?" Harry said. He was at a loss for words on what to say about Melody and why she was there. He put a hand in front of Melody. 

"Don't you dare try and hurt her. I'm the one you want." Harry said, braver then he actually was. The two laughed at Harry's 'braveness' and grabbed their wands… and started to advance on him. Harry tumbled with his wand, while Melody got a firmer grip on her broom. The battle was about to begin. Fire could be seen in all there eyes; minus Hermione's. Everyone had their wands and broom. The war of the year was about to begin. It was two on two. Two adults vs. one teenage boy and child around the age of eight. Hermione was in the corner of the clearing, looking for one to the other. She had no idea who this kid was, and why she was there. She was horrified about what was going to happen. Harry was probably going to die. She tried to yell to him, telling him to stop… but it all came out in muffled sounds. No one heard her, or could even understand what she was saying.

"Prepare to go down, Potter. You destroyed the lord and my master. I will avenge him and bring him back for all to fear!" Pettigrew yelled into the silent air. Fudge nodded, and joined in. "Also, for making me look like a fool at that court meeting with Sirius Black!" Fudge roared. Harry rolled his eyes. 

Melody had no idea what was going on, and didn't really care. "Shut-up, all of you. Let's battle!" She shouted. She grabbed her mothers broom and ran out from under Harry's arm and knocked Pettigrew in the head. That caught him off guard. That's when the fight began. Someone would win and someone would lose and maybe die. 

*~*

Ron and Ginny were still flying up and above the dense forest. They were both getting tired from flying all night long, and still no sign of Harry or Hermione. "Maybe this is just a joke, set up by the both of them. We've been all over this forest!" Ginny yelled, sounding like she was giving up. Ron sighed and looked up at her. "Come on Ginny. Don't give up now! We must be close to finding them. Sport said that Harry only left around forty minutes to an hour before her arrived." Ron assured her. Ginny nodded and continued on flying.

After many minutes of flying, Ginny started to slow back down. "My hands and eyes are tired from holding this broom and looking for the two of them. I'm going to land this broom. You can fly from here on… I'm too tired to kepp on flying. Unless you want to be dead… I can keep flying." Ginny said with a laugh. Ron laughed as well. 

"Pull down over there. I'll switch you." He said, pointing to some dense trees. Ginny was just bringing the broom down, when they heard something. Someone calling out on of the unforgivable curse, a little girl screaming, and sparks flying up from a clearing a little bit away. 

"What was that?!?!" Ginny and Ron yelled in unison. They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders out of confusion. Ginny then came to life, she grabbed the broom's handle and brought it back up from the trees and they sped off towards where the sparks were flying up from. When they were over the clearing they gasped. Harry, Hermione, Melody, Fudge and Pettigrew were locked in battle. Except for Hermione, she was lying down by the dense trees, with a white mist hanging around her. 

"She has a spell on her." Ron muttered. Ginny nodded and they hovered there was a moment… thinking for something to do. After thinking for about five seconds, they thought of an idea. "I'm going to jump down from this broom and help Harry and Melody. Go into the forest by Hermione, Ginny. Get her in the forest, and bring her back to life. Then both of you come and help us." Ron said. Ginny semi-nodded. 

She brought the broom down a few feet. Ron looked down. He had about twenty feet or somewhere between there to jump down. He would chance it though. "Wish me luck." He said, and then he was gone. Ginny watched her brother fall. She couldn't take it anymore. She quickly grabbed her wand. 

"Wingardium Leviosa!" She shouted, and pointed the wand at Ron. He stopped falling, and Ginny managed to get him down on the ground, unnoticed and in one piece. She smiled, and went off flying over the clearing, and down in between the trees. When she reached the ground, she set Malfoy's broom down, and walked over to where the clearing began. Hermione was just a little ways away. 

She looked through the bushes. No one was looking this way. Everyone was fighting, and it was a comical scene. Harry and Ron had double-teamed up on Fudge and where hitting him on both sides, while Fudge tried to use a shield spell. Melody was running at Pettigrew, broom in front of her. Pettigrew closed his eyes, knowing she was going to hit him. But, it never came. Melody was on her broom, above his head, with little rocks and exploding snap cards in her hand. She held them over Pettigrew's head and let them go.

Ginny laughed, and slowly crept from where she was hiding. She grabbed Hermione's red robes and dragged her back into the trees. Ginny grabbed her wand. "Don't worry, Hermione. I know what to do. Flitwick showed us the other day." Ginny said. She waved her wand around, trying to think of the spell's name. Hermione who knew it, mumbled it. Ginny caught it, and made out what she said. She smiled. "Thanks." She replied. Ginny held her wand out and said the spell, shooting a black mist at Hermione. It hit her, and she got up.

"Thanks Ginny," She said, as she smiled and looked out through the trees. "I hope Harry's alright." She looked hopeful and not hopeful at the same time. Ginny saw this and grabbed Hermione's arm. "Come on then Hermione. We can fight with them. Besides, two adults against two teens and an eight year old, isn't fair, so we might as well help them." Ginny explained. Hermione nodded and both of the girls grabbed their wands. They walked out of the bushes, and joined in the fight. Surprising, Fudge and Pettigrew. They didn't think that the girl would ever be back to life… until they saw she was with someone. They rolled their eyes, and continued battling. 

*~*

Back at Hogwarts…

In the small office of Dumbledore's, it was very crowded at this time. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and Granger had been called in, along with Sirius. None of them knew why they were there. They had got an owl from Dumbledore saying that something had happened to their children. They had all rushed in as fast as they could, wanting to know what happened. So far, Dumbledore wasn't in there. A very tired McGonagall was in there. Everyone was asking her what happened to their kids, but she didn't know any more then what they knew. Only Dumbledore knew what was really wrong.

Then, right on cue, Dumbledore entered the room. Everyone went silent, and looked at him, the twinkle had gone out in his eyes, and he looked very serious. That told everyone, that this was more serious then they had ever imagined. He walked around, so he was on the other side of the desk, looking at everyone's confused faces.

He tried to give them all a smile, but failed miserably. Everyone's eyes were on his, filled with concern, questions, and what had happened to their children. He sighed, and looked at them all. "My friends," He started off. "I don't know how to say this too you, but the children are all missing. They have gone on one of their 'adventures' again. Yesterday, when Miss. Granger left, she didn't know that she was being kidnapped, considering that her parents are right here, now. When the news was broke to the Gryffindor's, Mr. Potter took it upon himself, to try and save here. The next day, Mr. And Miss. Weasely set off to try and find them, and ended up stealing Mr. Malfoy's broom." 

He looked around at everyone. They were all silent, not even McGonagall knew what to say. The room was silent for a while, until a voice broke through the silence. "We have to find them and get them back. They're not known for staying out of trouble and danger. They've almost died how many times now? I'll go and find them, and see if some other people will help." Sirius stated. 

Everyone turned and looked at him. "Well… as Harry's Godfather you do have a say in what goes on in his life. But… before you go, you have to know you're going to have to be careful. We don't want to lose Harry's only caring relative." Dumbledore replied, and looked at him with an 'I'm warning you!' look. Sirius nodded, and with a wave of his wand and a few words he was gone. He had appearated, elsewhere.   

*~*

The battle was starting to get fiercer as time went on. The 'teens' side was losing… very badly. So far, Ginny had been knocked out. Only, because when she was trying to sneak up on Pettigrew, he heard her and turned around. Making her fly back and into a tree trunk a little ways away. Ron was losing conscious because he got in the way, when Pettigrew was making an attempt to kill Harry. Harry, Melody and Hermione were all fine. Hermione, being the smart one had casted a shield spell on herself, from getting in harms way. While Harry and Melody thought about no charms or spell's and just went for it. Melody, being so small, was hard to hit, considering her size. 

The scene was terrible, and looked like the five kids were going to die right then and there. With a shout from Fudge, a bright green light emerged from his wand. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Everything stopped. Harry and Melody turned and screamed, and tried to run to beat the light but it was no use. The green light hit Ron, and he was forced back into a tree trunk and was knocked out. Everything then seemed to go back to fast motion. Hermione screamed as he crashed into the trunk. The three remaining kids had run over to him, trying to wake him up, but it was no use. 

Fudge and Pettigrew laughed and stalked over to where the remaining kids were. "So… it looks like everyone is going to die… together. How great. No more running for us. This will make it easier. Say your prayers, kids." Pettigrew sneered, glaring at Harry. The two men grabbed their wands, held them in front of him and advanced on them. Hermione grabbed her wand from her cloak pocket, looking ready to kill, Harry grabbed something from in behind him and Melody grabbed her broom handle.

When the two of them called some kind of curse out. Hermione yelled something as well, casting a mist around her, Harry disappeared with a swish of his cloak, and Melody had gone up with her broom. The two looked at each other and laughed. The dirt and smog disappeared, and they looked around. They couldn't see the three remaining kids. Fudge then said; "Looks like that's the end of these kids. Come on… let's get out of here before any more attention is brought here." Pettigrew looked at him, he nodded. The two of them turned around and started to run away. But, within seconds they landed with a crash on the ground, when someone grabbed their robes, and they tripped. All around them they heard people laughing. Thinking it was spirits they screamed and grabbed each other.

*~*

It was around mid-day and two people that looked like men from the ground were seen flying around over a bunch of trees. It looked like they were looking for something important; they were going really slow and were constantly looking down at the ground. "So… what exactly are we looking for? You never told me, Sirius. All you said was it was important and for me to get my room. Spill already." The other man said, glaring at his friend. Sirius stopped and looked at him.

"Harry's gone," He said, and looking from his friends' expression, he had no idea what he was talking about. "Alright… alright… don't give me the look that you used to give to me in school, Remus. Anyway, as you know… Hermione had to re-sign as a witch, because she was kidnapped the other day. Two people had claimed to be her parents and went off with her. Harry, being who he is, went after her. Followed by Ron and Ginny the next day, on Malfoy's broom. No idea where they are… but I have to find them." He then went silent. 

"Hmm… well… it sounds like a problem we have. So… do you know where they would be?" Remus asked, trying to 'think right' with a problem this big. Sirius shrugged. "I don't know where they are. If I did know where they were… I WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW!" He yelled, and it threw almost him and Remus off their brooms.

They sat on the brooms for a few long minutes; they had no ideas or guesses to where they could be. It didn't last long though. In the clearing around half a mile away, a bright light was seen. It was black and shot up into the sky, like a rocket. When it was up over the trees, it stopped and spread over the sky. It was a circle with a black 'V' in it, and a snake was entangled in it. When Remus saw this, he almost fell off his broom.

"Sirius! Look over there! It's the dark mark." Remus said, and pointed to the mark hanging in the sky. Sirius turned around and gasped. The dark mark was just hanging there in the sky. But, Voldemort was dead, wasn't he? Then it hit him. "Its Pettigrew's doing! He's behind Hermione's kidnapping. If he's killed anyone one of those kids, I'm going to kill HIM!" Sirius shouted. He then grabbed his broom and sped off into the distance… followed by Remus. 

*~*

"WHAT DID YOU CAST THE DARK MARK FOR?! I CAN LOSE MY JOB FOR THIS!" Fudge roared, glaring and pointing at the dark mark high in the sky. Pettigrew sneered and shrugged his shoulders. He glared at Fudge and laughed. "We killed Harry Potter and his friends. The Potters are all dead! I have avenged my master and killed the remaining Potter!" Petttigrew yelled and started laughing, joined in my Fudge. 

They laughed for a few minutes, until they heard a rustle of the bushes. They stopped laughing and looked over in the bushes. They couldn't see anything, so they shrugged it off. Thinking it must have been a wild animal. Which… in a case it sort-of was. In the bushes, Sirius and Remus had hidden their brooms in the bushes, that's what the rustling was. They peered through the bushes. 

"So, I was right. Pettigrew is behind this. Fudge? He's behind this too?" Sirius asked, dumbfounded. Remus shrugged, and they looked around. "Looks like he did a pretty good job of killing everyone. There's Ginny and Ron knocked out. But where's Harry and Hermione?" Remus asked, looking around. Sirius shrugged. He turned into the black dog that he could change into. The dog crawled through the bushes and out of sight. 

He walked through the bushes; Pettigrew and Fudge were standing with their backs to Sirius. He was just about to launch off from the ground and pouch on them, when two kids materialized. Harry appeared with the Invisibility Cloak in his hanfd, and Hermione appeared from her shield spell. Sirius walked up to them, catching them of guard. They looked down at him, smiled and petted him. 

Remus then walked through the bushes too and over to them. The only thing was, when they saw him coming, they waved, and Hermione stepped forward… making a branch snap. She cursed herself in her mind. Pettigrew and Fudge wiped around and glared at everyone. They scowled at the two kids, one adult and the dog; which was now growling at them. 

Pettigrew looked down at the dog. He smirked and whispered something to Fudge; who smirked as well. "Hey there, *Black*. Are you here to kill the last of the Potters? Just like you did to James and Lily." Pettigrew said, trying to act like he was crying. Everyone rolled his or her eyes. "Don't you dare, blame this on him!" Harry shouted, he went to leap at Pettigrew, only to have Hermione and Sirius (who changed back into a man) grabbed his arms.

"Feisty little godson you have here. Just like his parents… and look where it got them. There dead!" Pettigrew sneered. Everyone grabbed his or her wands. They clenched them tightly and were ready to attack, if Pettigrew or Fudge if they tried anything. The four wizards and witch stood there glaring at the other two. "Don't you blame the death of James and Lily on them. You sold them out… and you know it!" Remus shouted, pointing his wand at Pettigrew. 

"Let's just fight it out. It would be better then standing here like idiots!" Hermione shouted. The fight began, four against two. Melody was still in the sky on her broom. She was waiting for the right moment to come down and help. "I think that they're going to need my help soon! They're already losing badly," Melody said to herself. "I know! I'll go now!" Melodyt grabbed her broom handle and went down, down, down to the ground below. 

She landed in the bushes and came out, looking shocked. Within those few minutes it took her to get down to the ground, a lot had happened. Hermione had been knocked out, when they hit her with a charm. Harry was looking over her, trying to wake her up somehow. Melody gasped and ran out through the bushes. She grabbed onto Sirius and Remus's cloaks and pulled down on the robes. They looked down at her, and she smiled. 

Sirius and Remus grabbed her cloak, as she went running at the armed Pettigrew and Fudge. The two of them grabbed their wands and pointed them at Pettigrew and Fudge. They muttered a few words and a white light hit them. They took this time to esacape. Sirius grabbed Melody and they ran off to get the other four kids, and the brooms. They grabbed the brooms along with the other kids and apperated back to Hogwrats.

*~*  
Back at Hogwarts

A wind appeared in the little office, and seven people appeared in the office. Everyone looked at them, when the wind disappeared. The seven smiled at everyone, who was staring at them. It took everyone a few seconds too clue in; when they did everything went into chaos. "Ron! Ginny! You're alive!" Their mother said, and ran over to them, locking them into a hug. Their dad stood beside them, trying not to laugh. Hermione had run to her parents. They were just glad that she was alright and had hugged her and were busy asking her what had happened. 

Sirius, Remus, Harry and Melody stood in a corner, not knowing what they were supposed to do, now. McGonagall and Dumbledore walked over to them, and smiled. "Well, you did it. You managed to get everyone back here in one piece. Mind you, you have to tell me everything." Dumbledore said. McGonagall looked down at the little girl, looking lost.

"Dumbledore. It looks like we have another child here. And… she looks like Sports' child from Pebble Beach School." She said, looking up. The girl nodded; "Yes. That would be me! I'm Melody. Who are you?" Melody asked. McGonagall smiled and held her hand out. "Come on. We'll go up to the Owlery and send one to your mom. She'll come and pick you up." Melody nodded, and the two of them left the tiny office. 

Everyone stopped talking, when Dumbledore stood up. "Alright. Now that everyone is here and back together, I think we should know what has happened, while they were out on their adventure." Dumbledore suggested. Everyone nodded. "Alright. I'll leave this up to everyone that was there." Dumbledore said, and sat down at his desk. Everyone looked at the six remaining people. They grinned, and suddenly went into detail about, well, everything.

*~*

An hour and a half later…

"And… that's about everything." Sirius explained. Everyone was silent, and thought about everything that they had just told them. It was silent, until the door to Dumbledore's was open. A witch with red hair opened the door. "Hi everyone. Is Melody in here?" She asked, looking around the room. A little girl ran full speed at her, hugging her and they both tumbled down to the ground. Everyone started to laugh at the sight of this. 

Hermione's parents sighed and turned their daughter around to look at her. They looked at her with a really serious look. "Hermione, dear. You have to make a choice now. Would you like to stay as a witch with your father or go and live with a muggle with your mother?" They asked. They both had the look that said 'Please! Choose me!'. Hermione looked from on to another, then over at Harry, who was looking at her for an answer. She sighed and looked at the ground. 

"I-I-I want to stay as a witch. I want to be with my friends." She mumbled. Her mother gasped and her father smirked. "I'll still love you, and visit me on your holidays." Her mother said. Her mother then ran out of the office, crying. Her father then looked at her. "Why didn't you go with your mother? I don't want any kids; all I want is to be free again. With no baggage!" He yelled, and also stormed out of the office, like Snape would.

Hermione stood there. Confusion and Sadness in her eyes, she looked down at the ground. Trying hard not to cry. Harry looked at her, with compassion. Other then her being 'disowned' by her father, he knew what it was like not to have anyone care about you. He grabbed Ron and pointed to Hermione.

"What happened to her?" Ron asked, getting the same look as Harry's. Harry explained it, as best as he could. "Oh…" was all Ron could say, at a loss of words. The two then walked over to where Hermione was. They slung their arms around her neck, like friends would do. She looked up at them, all confused. They smiled at her, acting like nothing was wrong.

"Don't worry about it, 'Moine. We're here for you, no matter what. We'll help you through this. That's what friends are for!" Ron said, looking like Percy would. Harry and Hermione looked at him, and started laughing. Ron looked at them with not a clue what they were laughing about. They looked up at him, and they knew he had no idea what they were talking about. So, they gave in, and told him.

"WHAT!?!? I'm not like Percy!" He shouted, he got a look of fire in his eyes. He took of running after Hermione and Harry, who had taken that time to run away. Everyone laughed, and Dumbledore looked up at the clock. "Hmm… the Hogwarts Express will be here in a few hours. All of you should go and pack. And, since your parents are here, you can leave with them when you're done packing." Dumbledore smiled. Everyone accepted this offer, and with a false everyone was gone. 

McGonagall laughed, and shook her head at everyone that had left. She then looked over at Dumbledore. He was writing something down on a paper. She walked over there. "What are you writing?" She asked, peering over his shoulder. "I'm writing the Dursley's. Harry has decided to live with Sirius, considering that his name is cleared now." He replied. McGonagall nodded, and silently left the office.

She walked down the halls to her office, shaking her head. "This has been a crazy year with Harry and all the other events," She said, as she opened the door to her office. "Maybe… next year won't be as busy," Then she thought of something. "Those Weasley twins. They didn't pull a prank this year." She gasped, shrugged it off and entered her office. Only she got something she wasn't expecting. A pie in the face!

"FRED! GEORGE!" She screamed. She wiped the pie of her face and looked outside the door. Of course, Fred and George were there. They were laughing as they ran away. She huffed and ran down the halls after them, and out of sight.

The-end!

A.N/ Finally! I'm done! I know… the ending was corny, but I didn't know what to write, so… yeah. Please R&R! And, if you want me to continue, e-mail me and tell me, or leave it in a review!                      

Fire Spirt


	15. Disclaimer

Wrath of Lord Voldemort

**_Disclaimer_**

**__**

Yes, the story is done, but this is the disclaimer for it. I don't wanna get sued for this, so here it goes. 

n I own none of the Harry Potter characters, and I never will, it belongs all to J.K. Rowling, who is such a great writer. I only own my plot, if I'm allowed to own it? Anywho, if you're reading this review the other chapters. Not this one, because it's B-O-R-I-N-G! With a capital B, eh? So, R&R!!  
  


n ~~ Fire Spirt 


End file.
